


Reach You

by Laeana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cell Phones, Conversations, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Help, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Olympique Lyonnais, Strangers, Suicidal Thoughts, Unknown Number
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Que faire quand on reçoit le message d'un numéro inconnu ? L'ignorer ? Peut-être.Mais quand cette personne projette ... de se suicider ?Memphis va se lancer à la recherche de son identité sans se douter qu'il est plus proche de lui qu'il ne le pense.





	1. Text1

Memphis s'accorde un break. La pause internationale n'est pas de tout repos et pour tout dire, il a oublié à quel point ses coéquipiers pouvaient être épuisants des fois. Honnêtement, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

Il reste allongé dans son lit, visage dans l'oreiller. Son téléphone vibre. Il a un grognement et se retient pour ne pas envoyer l'appareil contre le mur.

De : 06 11 11 15 23

_J'en ai marre de tout ça. Vivement que je me barre d'ici. Vraiment rien ne me retient._

Il fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est absolument pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il s'est attendu à tout sauf à ça en fait. Il ne connaît pas ce numéro. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre, un peu inquiet et curieux, à présent totalement réveillé.

À : 06 11 11 15 23

_Bonjour d'abord ?_

De : 06 11 11 15 23

_Tu n'es pas Tanguy._

Tanguy ? Comme Tanguy Ndombele ? Ou juste comme n'importe quel autre Tanguy qui pourrait exister dans ce monde ? Est-ce qu'il se fait des idées ?

À : 06 11 11 15 23

_Non, je ne suis pas Tanguy. Qui est Tanguy ?_

De : 06 11 11 15 23

_Un ami. Qui m'a refilé le mauvais numéro apparemment. Bonjour aussi au passage. Pardon du dérangement._

Oh. Cette personne a l'air sympa. Ou en tout cas polie, il ne sait pas trop se décider entre les deux mais il finit quand même par renommer le numéro.

À : Inconnu sympathique

_Pas grave. Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur ?_

De : Inconnu sympathique

_Ouais, ouais._

À : Inconnu sympathique

_Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ? Ce n'est pas comme si on se connaissait de toute façon._

Ce n'est pas comme s'il doit faire quelque chose de mieux maintenant qu'il est réveillé.

De : Inconnu sympathique

_Pour être honnête, je veux mourir._

À : Inconnu sympathique

_Pourquoi ?_

De : Inconnu sympathique

_Je pense que je suis idiot parce que je suis trop sensible. Je prends tout trop à cœur. Le souci c'est qu'à force de supporter tout ça, je suis fatigué. Je n'en peux plus. Personne ne comprend jamais réellement comment je me sens. Après tout, tu vas sûrement me lâcher aussi si je te dis que je suis gay ?_

Gay ? C'est un sujet délicat. Partout en fait. Surtout dans le foot. Il espère que cet inconnu n'est pas un footballeur. Mais bon, est-ce que c'est son entourage, sa famille qui l'a rejeté ?

Lui ... lui est bien hétéro. Enfin il croit. Les donzelles qu'il a eues dans son lit pas plus tard que la semaine dernière semble le prouver. Mais comme il n'a aucune compagne fixe ...

À : Inconnu sympathique

_Franchement, je ne pense pas que ta sexualité te définisse ? Désolé, le monde est rempli d'abrutis._

De : Inconnu sympathique

_Pourquoi tu t'excuses à leur place ? Pourquoi tu te soucies d'un inconnu ?_

À : Inconnu sympathique

_Je pense que toute vie a de la valeur. Je pense que la tienne en a. Je n'essaye pas de jouer au bon samaritain, j'ai juste réellement envie de t'aider._

De : Inconnu sympathique

_Oh, tu me ferais presque rougir. C'est gentil de ta part, honnêtement. Mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses me faire changer d'avis. Puis de toute façon, de base je n'ai pas demandé une thérapie, je voulais parler à Tanguy._

Mayday, mayday, il est en train de le perdre. 

À : Inconnu sympathique

_Bah fais comme si tu parlais à Tanguy._

De : Inconnu sympathique

_N'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas Tanguy. Je ne vais pas faire comme si je lui parlais. De toute façon, je t'ai déjà dit plus que je ne lui ai jamais dit._

Un sourire borde ses lèvres à cet aveu.

À : Inconnu sympathique

_Donc tu te confies plus sur ta vie à un étranger qu'à un ami proche ?_

De : Inconnu sympathique

_Tu commences à saouler toi. Je te confie tout ça justement parce que tu es un étranger. Tu ne me connais pas donc tu ne pourras pas essayer de me sauver au moins._

C'est ça, c'est ça. On parie ? Une étincelle d'agacement et d'amusement s'est allumée en lui, comme un défi mal placé. Et ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu.

À : Inconnu suicidaire

_Ah._

De : Inconnu suicidaire

_B ?_

À : Inconnu suicidaire

_Veut mourir et a un humour de merde. Je note. Ça pourrait être utile._

De : Inconnu suicidaire

_Utile à quoi ?_

À : Inconnu suicidaire

Te trouver ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui dit été, dit nouveaux projets ! Oui je sais je débarque avec des fics. Y en encore une autre de prévu, un Draxembe ! ;) Mais bref, on a fait de longues recherches pour trouver un couple et finalement c'est avec eux-deux que je me lance. J'espère que cette ouverture vous a plus !


	2. Text2

— Sois attentif ! Le réprimande un peu Virgil.

Memphis baisse les yeux. Il essaie, honnêtement. Mais le discours qu'on leur sert est très ennuyant. Son regard erre dans la salle à la recherche d'un échappatoire. Il soupire. Derrière lui les gars ne sont pas attentifs du tout et ça ne dérange personne.

Même s'ils ne sont pas discrets du tout. Il veut dire, c'est évident par exemple que Matthijs rigole à une blague de Frenkie. Il doute fortement que ce soit les conditions sur leurs prochaines obligations qui le fassent rire à ce point.

Attends. Quoi ?

Il tente de se replonger dans le monologue pour comprendre mais abandonne au bout de quelques secondes. Il se saisit de son téléphone et ne résiste pas à envoyer un nouveau message.  
  


À : Inconnu suicidaire

_Salut, tu fais quoi de beau depuis hier ?_

De : Inconnu suicidaire

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé à cette heure ?_  
  


Il jette un coup d'œil au temps mais il est neuf heures et demi. Ce n'est pas si tôt. Est-ce qu'ils ont des fuseaux horaires différents ?  
  


À : Inconnu suicidaire

_Bah, il est 9h30 ?_

De : Inconnu suicidaire

_On est dans une période de vacances, t'aurais pu dormir._  
  


Nope. Même fuseau horaire. Mais la formulation reste bizarre. "Période de vacances" ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'est, comme lui, pas en vacances ?  
  


À : Inconnu suicidaire

_Tu travailles ?_

De : Inconnu suicidaire

_On peut dire ça. Enfin, c'est pas un travail commun._  
  


Et là, dans son esprit ça tilte. Il a presque une exclamation de surprise mais la retient tant bien que mal, se souvenant de là où il est.  
  


À : Inconnu suicidaire

_Tu fais du foot ?_

De : Inconnu suicidaire

_Effectivement._

À : Inconnu suicidaire

_J'en fais aussi. Oh, oh. Depuis le début, tu dis qu'on est des étrangers mais je t'ai peut-être déjà au moins rencontré une fois._

De : Inconnu suicidaire

_Je sais._  
  


Pardon ? Il mal-interprète là non ? Il veut dire qu'il sait qu'ils auraient déjà pu se rencontrer ou qu'il sait déjà qu'il fait du foot ? Ouh, il est confus.  
  


À : Inconnu suicidaire

_Je suis Memphis. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton nom pour changer ton surnom parce que Ryan arrête pas de vouloir jeter des coups d'œil à mon téléphone et j'ai peur qu'il se pose trop de questions._  
  


Il donne un coup de coude à son coéquipier qui grogne. Son interlocuteur met un peu de temps à répondre, écrivant avant de se raviser.  
  
  


De : Inconnu suicidaire

_Ah mais je suis pas responsable de comment tu nommes tes contacts hein._

À : Inconnu suicidaire

_S'il te plaît ?_

De : Inconnu suicidaire

_Va pour Tonkin alors._  
  


Tonkin ? Tonkin ? Ce n'est pas un prénom ça, non ? Ses sourcils se froncent. Applaudissements autour de lui. Il se redresse et vient claquer des mains à son tour, un sourire faux sur le visage. Ensuite il se lève comme chacun de ses coéquipiers et quitte la salle.

— C'était intéressant ? Lui demande Frenkie, intrigué.

— J'ai pas écouté. Mais tu peux demander à Virgil, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te faire un compte-rendu. Enfin si en se rendant compte de ton inattention, il ne te tue pas avant.

— J'étais pas inattentif ! J'étais juste-

— En train de te distraire avec ton petit-ami, je sais. D'ailleurs, je suppose qu'il n'a rien écouté non plus ?

— Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami !

À d'autres, à d'autres. Les joues du plus jeune ont viré à un rouge tomate et Matthijs qui arrive derrière eux n'arrange rien.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un petit-ami, Frenk' ?

— Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi aujourd'hui ?

Il sourit à la scène de ces deux amis se chamaillant gentiment et en profite pour récupérer son téléphone, en espérant que son inconnu ne lui en veuille pas trop qu'il l'ait abandonné durant de précieuses minutes.  
  


À : "Tonkin"

_Ce n'est pas ton prénom ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Absolument pas. Je vais pas prendre le risque que tu me trouves._

À : "Tonkin"

_Donc on est sur quelqu'un que je côtoie un minimum ? Peut-être dans le même championnat. Une équipe adverse ? Ou l'OL ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Je ne vais pas t'aider non plus !_

À : "Tonkin"

_Honnêtement ça m'arrangerait._  
  


— Memphis, tu viens ?

— Ah, pardon, oui.

Le néerlandais suit rapidement ses coéquipiers, bien que n'ayant pas du tout conscience d'où ils vont. En fait, ils retournent à leur hôtel pour le coup. Bon. Son inconnu a déjà eu le temps de lui répondre.  
  


De : "Tonkin"

_Si tu comptes faire tous les clubs de Ligue 1, tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge. Tu sais combien de clubs il y a ? Combien de joueurs dans ces clubs il y a ? Et tu vas tous leur demander un par un leur numéro de téléphone ?_

À : "Tonkin"

_Je pourrais faire ça. Je le ferais vraiment si j'avais le temps. Mais si je fais ça, tu seras déjà mort au moins dix fois. Et je veux te sauver._

De : "Tonkin"

_Idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime bien développer les relations entre eux-deux ... :) Que pensez-vous de "Tonkin" qui sème des indices malgré son apparente volonté de mourir ? Et de notre Memphis qui s'acharne malgré tout ?


	3. Text3

Memphis a salué ses coéquipiers néerlandais ce matin, leur a dit au revoir et est revenu en France. À Lyon, son club. Ils reprennent cette après-midi alors il a le temps de poser ses valises dans sa maison et se laisser aller tranquillement.

À : "Tonkin"

_Du coup tu es en France ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

À : "Tonkin"

_Bah tu m'as parlé de Ligue 1 donc je suppose que oui. Mais y avait la pause donc tu pourrais pas être rentré si t'es pas français ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_C'est vrai._

Il soupire. Son inconnu ne semble pas vouloir lui en dire plus et ça le rend boudeur. Il veut savoir qui il est. Il ne peut pas se mentir. Il a développé un grand intérêt pour lui. Mais les recherches qu'il a fait sur Tonkin n'ont pas été très fructueuses.

À : "Tonkin"

_T'es vietnamien ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Quoi ? Non pas du tout. Pourquoi ?_

À : "Tonkin"

_Bah Tonkin c'était une partie du Vietnam selon google._

De : "Tonkin"

_Ah mais oui mais non. Enfin c'est bien un lieu mais c'est loin d'être au Vietnam gars._

Un sourire victorieux prend place sur ses lèvres quand l'autre révèle cette information. C'est drôle qu'il sème autant d'indices quand il prétend ne pas vouloir d'aide. C'est peut-être ça, est-ce qu'il veut être sauvé au fond ? Que des idées qui lui donnent de plus en plus envie de le connaître.

À : "Tonkin"

_Merci pour ça !_

De : "Tonkin"

_J'ai l'impression de me faire un peu arnaquer là._

À : "Tonkin"

_Mais non, pas du tout._

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'heure pour se rendre compte qu'il doit se mettre en route s'il ne veut pas finir en retard. Il envoie un dernier message.

À : "Tonkin"

_Au fait, t'as réussi à avoir le numéro de Tanguy au final ?_

Il prend sa voiture après avoir attrapé son sac d'entraînement. Arrivé là-bas, il salue ses coéquipiers avec bonheur. Ils lui ont manqué d'une certaine manière. Il remarque Houssem un peu à l'écart, il lui sourit avec douceur et le français rougit un peu.

Le coach lance un discours pour ce retour dans la saison et ils commencent l'entraînement. Rien de très compliqué et, pour avoir quitté les terrains quelques jours auparavant, il se sent en pleine forme.

Une pause et il fronce les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il n'a pas sa gourde. Il a dû la laisser sécher dans son évier et oublier de la reprendre. C'est idiot. Il s'apprête à se relever pour aller demander à Nabil avec qui il a team-up durant la séance quand on l'interpelle.

— Tu en veux ?

Il se retourne pour trouver Houssem lui proposant sa gourde. C'est vraiment adorable de sa part. Il accepte.

— Comment s'est passée ta pause ?

— Plutôt bien. Y avait une bonne ambiance et les gars étaient sympas. Toi ?

— Bien aussi même si mon équipe est épuisante, j'avais oublié ça !

Ils rient tous les deux et il se sent heureux de retrouver cette proximité avec son coéquipier. Ils ont eu un petit moment d'éloignement mais ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien.

— Merci.

— De rien, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de soif quand même.

Houssem lui fait un clin d'œil malicieux avant de s'éloigner et il reste là quelques instants, sonné, le cœur vibrant.

— C'était un baiser indirect ça.

— Pardon ?

C'est Anthony cette fois. Mais il n'est pas seul puisque Nabil se tient à côté de lui, l'air tout aussi moqueur.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait si important, bougonne-t-il.

— Nous la fais pas à nous !

Memphis ne voit pas du tout de quoi il parle. Pas DU TOUT. Et ses deux amis continuent de le taquiner tout le reste de la séance. Ils ne sont pas possibles. La fin de l'entraînement est presque un soulagement. Il sort du bâtiment pour trouver avec surprise un Houssem l'air tout perdu qui attend sur le perron.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ?

— En fait, je ... c'est un peu idiot à expliquer.

Son coéquipier a un air gêné alors qu'il se frotte le cou et il ne peut empêcher ses yeux de suivre le mouvement.

— Je suis venu ici avec Moussa mais j'ai oublié de lui demander de me ramener. Et j'ai laissé mes clés dans sa voiture. 

— Tu peux venir chez moi en attendant demain si tu veux ?

— Je ne veux pas te déranger, je me suis mis tout seul dans ma situation. Tu n'as pas à-

— Non, non, j'insiste. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser là tout seul, Hous'.

Le plus jeune a un sourire faible, ses joues semblent encore prendre une couleur rosée alors qu'il accepte finalement sa proposition. Le trajet jusqu'à sa maison se fait en musique et ils rient encore à de nombreuses reprises, il fait tout pour mettre son ami à l'aise.

Et, comme ils ont déjà passé plusieurs soirées ensemble à jouer à Fifa ou juste traîner, le français connaît sa demeure et ils passent un moment tranquille. Ils cuisinent ensemble et il lui prête des vêtements.

Il ne l'avouera probablement pas mais voir Houssem dans les vêtements qui lui appartiennent un peu trop grands lui fait un coup au cœur. Vraiment adorable. 

Son coéquipier finit par s'endormir contre lui sur le canapé alors qu'ils regardent un film. Avant de glisser à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, il éteint la télé et vérifie son téléphone.

Mais "Tonkin" n'a pas répondu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, un chapitre plus ramené à la réalité. L'entourage de Memphis et des interactions avec ses coéquipiers malgré cet intérêt persistant pour "Tonkin". Que pensez-vous de ce petit aléa ?


	4. Text4

Memphis roule dans le canapé, pas très réveillé, pour constater que la place à côté de lui est vide. Son invité a laissé un petit message à côté.

_Moussa est venu me chercher ce matin, j'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller. Merci pour cette soirée._   
_— Houssem_

C'est mignon de sa part. Même s'il aurait voulu qu'il soit là à son réveil honnêtement. C'est aussi à ce moment précis qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas le numéro du plus jeune.

Ça le dérange. Et si son inconnu est Houssem ? D'une certaine manière il ne veut pas envisager cette possibilité parce que ça lui brise le cœur. Et il se sent comme un idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué son mal-être.

Mais comme ce ne sont que des suppositions pour l'instant puisqu'il ne sait pas grand-chose de l'autre à part un drôle de nom de lieu et qu'il est footballeur en Ligue 1.   
  
  


De : "Tonkin"

_Ouais, ouais. Il a été super inquiet. Il m'a fait un interrogatoire sur qui est-ce que j'avais rencontré donc je te pose la question : es-tu un psychopathe ?_

À : "Tonkin"

_Mdr. Non je pense pas._

De : "Tonkin"

_T'es pas sûr de toi ?_

À : "Tonkin"

_Bah on sait jamais. Mais on me l'a jamais dit hein. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir peur vu que je n'ai pas ton vrai nom._

De : "Tonkin"

_Belle tentative._   
  
  


Il rit doucement. Ses yeux se verrouillent sur le message laissé par Houssem et son envie de rire lui passe. Il doit vérifier des choses.  
  
  


À : "Tonkin"

_Merci, merci. Je peux avoir ton âge ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu suspectes quelqu'un en particulier ?_

À : "Tonkin"

_Non, je veux juste en savoir plus sur toi ?_   
  
  


Encore une fois, son interlocuteur a un moment d'hésitation. Écrivant quelque chose avant d'arrêter puis de reprendre. Bien sûr qu'il suspecte quelqu'un mais le lui dire ce serait le braquer.

De : "Tonkin"

_En dessous de 22._

À : "Tonkin"

_Tu as des origines ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Arrête de poser autant de question ..._

À : "Tonkin"

_Je n'ai pas le droit de m'intéresser à toi ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Non._

À : "Tonkin"

_Pourquoi ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Ça me gêne._   
  
  


Sincèrement, il trouve ça adorable. Qui aurait cru que son inconnu était si prude ? Mais encore une fois c'est l'image de Houssem qui s'y superpose et il se sent inquiet.  
  
  


À : "Tonkin"

_Tu es un grand timide toi._

De : "Tonkin"

_Peut-être ... ou peut-être que c'est juste toi._

À : "Tonkin"

_Moi ? Je te fais de l'effet ?_   
  
  


Comme il n'a aucune réponse, il pense peut-être avoir vexé son correspondant. Des côtés mystérieux, des côtés enfantins.   
  
  


À : "Tonkin"

_Pourquoi tu voulais mourir plus précisément ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Problèmes familiaux, d'entourage, bla bla bla ..._

À : "Tonkin"

_C'est pas précis du tout._

De : "Tonkin"

_Je ne sais pas. Je n'allais pas bien. J'avais envie qu'ils le voient. Mais ça ne semblait pas leur importer. Quand mes parents ont appris pour que j'aimais les gars, avec les problèmes de religion et tout, ça a été la guerre._   
  
  


Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement. Le néerlandais n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il lit. C'est vraiment triste et affligeant.   
  
  


À : "Tonkin"

_Est-ce que tu te fais du mal ? Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Plus vraiment maintenant. Tu sais ce que c'est, être footballeur. On peut se poser des questions si on porte des cicatrices._   
  
  


Des cicatrices ? Si Memphis est honnête, il ne se souvient d'avoir vu de marques chez personne de son équipe. Et juste au moment où il se dit que son inconnu n'a absolument pas répondu à sa deuxième question, son téléphone sonne de nouveau.  
  
  


De : "Tonkin"

_Quant au pourquoi je n'en ai jamais parlé ..._   
_Parce que personne ne se soucie vraiment de moi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les soupçons de Memphis qui enflent un peu, quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas vraiment s'ôter de l'esprit. Et "Tonkin" qui se dénigre et qui dévoile ses raisons de mal-être. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	5. Text5

À : "Tonkin"

_Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu n'en as pas parlé à ton entourage._

De : "Tonkin"

_Je suis devenu footballeur et pourtant je suis si invisible avec eux. Ils pensent que ça va alors ils n'en disent jamais rien. J'en peux plus de vivre ça._

À : "Tonkin"

_Mais tu peux leur parler. Et je me soucie de toi._

De : "Tonkin"

_Mais je sais pas, Mem, je sais pas. C'est ça le problème._   
  
  


Memphis soupire sur le terrain, incapable de libérer ses pensées. Elles restent rivées sur la conversation, il n'a pas réussi à répondre. Il se reçoit un ballon à l'arrière de la tête.

— Tu n'es pas concentré.

C'est ce que Nabil constate doucement avec un soupir avant de jauger son état, semblant l'analyser.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il hésite un instant à en parler. Après tout ce pourrait être un bon avis mais il n'aime pas mettre des gens au courant.

— Bon, OK. Imagine que quelqu'un que tu puisses connaître ait envie de mourir. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour lui ?

Et là, Fekir lui offre un regard de six pieds de long.

— Quelqu'un de notre entourage veut mourir ?!

— Mais j'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai dit « Imagine » !

— ...si quelqu'un à qui je tenais souhaitait mourir, j'essayerais d'être là le plus possible pour lui. De le comprendre entièrement. Peut-être de lui redonner goût à la vie.

Ce n'est pas un mauvais choix. Mais il ne sait pas vraiment comment être présent pour une personne à qui il ne parle pas en face. Son confort se limite à celui qu'il lui apporte derrière l'écran.

En attendant, il veut renouer le contact avec Houssem, qu'il soit ou non son inconnu. Un petit sourire se dresse sur ses lèvres.

— Merci.

— De rien mais t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'en parler plus ?

— Non, ça devrait aller.

Nabil hausse les épaules. Leur coach leur adresse un regard un peu courroucé, aussi ils décident de reprendre leur entraînement rapidement. La fin est marquée par les étirements qu'ils effectuent. Il profite du retour au vestiaire pour interpeller son invité d'une nuit.

— Tu aurais pu rester, tu sais ?

— Je t'avais déjà assez dérangé comme ça.

— Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, Hous'.

Cela déclenche un petit rire du plus jeune.

— Mais tu ne pourras jamais m'enlever l'idée.

— Dommage.

Ils échangent un regard presque timide avant de commencer à se changer. Il est soulagé de ne trouver aucune marque sur les bras de son coéquipier. Est-ce qu'il se trompe ? Ses objectifs bien en tête, il enchaîne.

— Sinon, ça ne te dirait pas qu'on se fasse une soirée tous les deux ? À jouer à la PS4, regarder des films, ce que tu veux ?

— Ce soir ? Ça ne va pas être possible.

Le néerlandais se sent déçu brièvement. Et son interlocuteur le remarque aussitôt et sourit doucement posant sa main sur sa joue dans un geste si spontané.

— Tu as oublié, Mem' ? La soirée de Maxwell ?

Troublé. Si troublé par ce geste et ce surnom. Et il imagine qu'avec ses dernières préoccupations, il a souvent eu l'esprit ailleurs. Il pose sa main sur la sienne, offrant un sourire d'excuses.

— Oui apparemment. Désolé.

— Pas grave mais ... tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Memphis accepte évidemment. Ils se quittent avec la promesse de se revoir plus tard, devant la maison du français. 

À : "Tonkin"

_Mais je trouve ça un peu facile quand même, non ? Personne ne peut réellement deviner ce que pense les autres. Surtout si tu le caches. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que personne ne tient à toi. S'il te plaît, tu peux encore leur parler ..._

De : "Tonkin"

_Si je le cache maintenant, je ne le cachais pas forcément avant. J'ai eu des hauts et des bas. Et quand j'étais au plus bas, quelqu'un a-t-il essayé de m'aider ? Non. Peut-être que tu me trouves égoïste de dire ça. Mais tu peux me laisser à présent._

Et dans le fond de cette pensée, il essaie de s'imaginer Houssem écrire ça. Il a du mal mais cela ne lui semble pas possible. À cette idée s'en ajoute une autre, un message sous-entendu. "Quelqu'un a-t-il essayé de m'aider ? Non. **Pas même toi.** " Il secoue la tête pour essayer de ne plus y penser.

À : "Tonkin"

_Nord ou Sud de la France ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Tu reprends le jeu de piste maintenant ?_

À : "Tonkin"

_Il n'est pas encore trop tard, pas vrai ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Plutôt Sud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit rapprochement ? Et une soirée en perspective. Cela peut être annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles ... ou de mauvaises. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	6. Text6

Les indices s'accumulent. Le Sud, en dessous de 22 ans, un drôle de nom de lieu, une alchimie inexplicable ... des idées qui correspondent toutes à Houssem. Memphis se mord le pouce à ses réflexions alors qu'il attend justement ce dernier.

Quand le français sort de chez lui, il passe un moment à le contempler. Parce qu'il est beau. Comme toujours, c'est sûr mais ça lui saute aux yeux encore une fois ce soir. Il lui ouvre la portière.

— Merci d'être venu.

Il acquiesce sans rien dire de plus et ils roulent en silence. Ce n'est pas si inconfortable. Mais il sent le regard de son coéquipier s'arrêter sur lui à plusieurs reprises.

Quand ils arrivent, ils n'arrivent pas vraiment à rester ensemble. Il salue tous ses coéquipiers et surtout Maxwell avec qui il échange quelques blagues avant que Nabil ne vienne l'interpeller.

— Gars, tu n'as pas de vie ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu me suis.

— Quoi ?! Et moi qui croyait qu'on était de bons amis, je suis blessé.

Quand le français fait mine de s'en aller, il éclate de rire avant de le suivre.

— Nabil, attends ! Attends, c'était une blague ! C'était ...

Quelque chose l'arrête un instant. Son regard est comme attiré sur l'un des canapés où figure Houssem, entouré sans vraiment trop l'être. Le regard perdu quelque part au-delà de la baie-vitrée, un verre à la main, dégageant de la mélancolie, une sorte de tristesse inexplicable.

— Tu n'évalues vraiment pas notre amitié haut si tu ne me coures après que deux secondes.

Le retour de son interlocuteur avec un ton pointé d'ironie et de légèreté le ferait presque rire de nouveau. Mais il ne peut pas. Sa gorge est nouée.

— Il paraît si fragile comme ça. Je me demande parfois si c'est récent. Je me demande pourquoi ça lui arrive à lui...

— Je ne pense pas. Au fond tu le sais, Memphis. Tout le monde le sait. Il y a toujours quelque chose de plus.

— Je me demande même s'il est vraiment heureux parfois ?

— Avec toi, il l'est.

Puis Nabil lui tape doucement l'épaule avant de se retirer. Il reste quelques instants à fixer le plus jeune, sans prendre de décisions avant de finalement s'approcher.

— Salut. Tu t'étais perdu ?

Presque instantanément, le français revient sur terre avec un regard surpris, même un peu gêné.

— Un peu.

— Tu devrais profiter du moment tu sais ? Les gars là-bas ne semblent attendre que toi, déclare-t-il, désignant Léo, Tanguy et Yassin qui les regardent.

— Tu as raison. Surtout qu'on ne sait jamais si ce genre de moments se reproduira, pas vrai ?

Houssem se lève, une étincelle dans le regard qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Mais qui le fait agir instinctivement et il lui attrape le poignet.

— Hous', tu ...

Les yeux de son coéquipier sont si pleins de surprise, d'innocence, qu'il déglutit.

— Non, rien. Désolé.

Avec un dernier sourire, il le libère puis le néerlandais se laisse retomber sur le canapé. Il soupire. Quel idiot.

À : "Tonkin"

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne veuilles savoir sur moi ? Depuis le début j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à te chercher._

Memphis n'attend pas forcément de réponse immédiate. C'est juste un de ces moments un peu solitaires (a-t-il pris la place qu'occupait précédemment Houssem?) et il a juste envie de renouer le contact. Pourtant, son inconnu est rapide.

De : "Tonkin"

_Ton Wikipédia est bien fourni._

Surpris. Parce que, si on le connaît personnellement, a-t-on besoin d'aller regarder son Wiki pour savoir des choses sur lui ? Ses sourcils se froncent. Un petit malaise s'installe en lui mais il ne veut pas que son interlocuteur le sente.

Depuis le début, l'autre sait qui il est, il l'a deviné. Peut-être que les informations qu'il a données lui même forment son portrait ? Il ne sait pas.

À : "Tonkin"

_Le tien aussi je suppose. Tu ne veux pas m'en donner le lien ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Je peux être crédule mais je me ferais toujours pas avoir par ça tu sais ?_

À : "Tonkin"

_Dommage. Je suppose que ce serait trop facile. Mais Wikipédia ne t'offrira jamais mes informations personnelles, tu sais ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Vrai._

À : "Tonkin"

_Tu n'es pas curieux ? Il n'y a rien que tu aies envie de savoir à propos de moi ?_

Une petite accalmie dans leur conversation et il profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à Houssem qui, d'ici, semble plongé dans une discussion assez intéressante. Déception ? Soulagement ? Cela n'apaise pourtant pas ses doutes.

— Encore avec Tonkin ? Tu ne sais toujours pas qui il est vraiment ?

— Comment ça ?

Il relève le regard juste à temps pour voir Anthony s'asseoir à son tour sur le sofa, une bouteille de bière à la main.

— Je t'ai déjà vu lui écrire. Et je suppose que Tonkin n'est pas son vrai nom.

— J'ai des idées sur son identité.

— Mais pourquoi tu lui parles ?

Il inspire brusquement, essayant de calmer son esprit. Parce que son coéquipier n'a pas l'air de comprendre mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute.

— Parce que, bordel, il veut mourir, Antho'. Il est plus jeune que nous, il a sûrement un avenir brillant devant lui et lui ne veut plus vivre. Il souffre. Il a l'impression d'être seul. Et je me suis dit que je voulais l'aider, même rien qu'un peu.

Le plus âgé lui pose la main sur son épaule, doux et réconfortant, et cela semble un peu calmer l'angoisse qui bouillonne en lui.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui fait que tu te sentes autant concerné ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça pourrait être l'un de nos coéquipiers.

De : "Tonkin"

_À propos de toi ? Si. Beaucoup de choses. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es un mystère pour moi, Mem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum, hum. Donc on a des gros soupçons qui le font presque agir. Pensez-vous que Memphis aurait dû demander à Houssem si il était Tonkin ? Beaucoup d'interactions qui ne laissent pas en entrevoir tellement, une culpabilité plus que présente et Memphis qui se sent plus que jamais concerné par son inconnu. Que pensez-vous de ce fragment d'Houssem que Memphis a aperçu, une autre facette que celle habituelle ?


	7. Text7

Anthony n'a pas compris pourquoi il a refusé de lui dire la personne sur qui il avait des doutes. C'est pourtant simple. Tout est dans le mot. "Doutes" ça ne veut pas dire que c'est réel. Pas encore du moins.  
  
  


À : "Tonkin"

_Je suis un mystère ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi alors ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Pas vraiment de la même manière. Parce que je sais plus de choses que toi._   
  
  


Comprendre ce que ça signifie vraiment. Pour être honnête, Memphis n'a pour le moment aucune idée de ce que représente "plus de choses".  
  
  


À : "Tonkin"

_Est-ce que ça implique que tu me connais personnellement ?_

De : "Tonkin"

_Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?_

À : "Tonkin"

_Tout._

De : "Tonkin"

_Non. Rien._   
  
  


Il a un moment de déception, de désillusion. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Tonkin n'en a pas fini avec lui.  
  
  


De : "Tonkin"

_Même si tu savais qui j'étais, proche de toi ou non, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Est-ce que tu irais me voir en face ? Est-ce que tu ne serais pas choqué, déçu, de savoir que c'est moi ? Est-ce que tu serais là pour m'enlever ma lame des mains ? Apaiser toutes mes peurs ? Me tenir dans tes bras après un énième cauchemar ?_   
  
  


Il n'a même pas peur de se trouver devant ces questions. Il n'a aucune appréhension parce qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il veut répondre.  
  


À : "Tonkin"

_Oui. S'il le faut, je viendrais te parler. Je te garderais dans mes bras du lever au coucher du soleil pour être sûr que tu n'aies plus peur de rien, que tu ne te fasses plus de mal, que tu saches que tu es aimé malgré tout._   
  
  


— Mon frère te cherche.

Il revient à lui un peu brusquement pour trouver Yassin devant lui. Il n'a pas tant bu, deux verres grand max, que ça mais il sent qu'il va déjà s'arrêter. Un mal de tête commence à se faire sentir.

— Tu n'es plus avec Houssem ?

— Houssem ? Non. Houssem ... il est sorti.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

— Pardon, quoi ? Sorti dehors ? Seul ?

— Bah oui. Il y a un problème ?

Un seul mot : peur.   
Peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Il se lève rapidement et sort pour partir à la recherche du plus jeune, l'estomac noué d'inquiétude. Pendant un instant, il remercie mentalement Maxwell pour l'avoir déjà invité chez lui.

Il connaît les alentours. Il sait qu'il y a un pont pas loin et une rivière. Alors c'est là qu'il se rend en premier.

Peut-être que c'est une réaction excessive. Il sait que ça peut sembler l'être. Mais avec les derniers mots prononcés du français, il a vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Et il s'en voudra de ne pas avoir agi.

Il le trouve effectivement sur le pont. Juste accoudé à la rambarde, aucun geste avancé pour l'enjamber. Il essaie de ralentir l'allure mais c'est un peu tard vu que Houssem le voit arriver.

— Mem' ? Tu vas bien ?

Le néerlandais soupire nerveusement et vient enlacer son coéquipier, prenant un goût de son parfum discret mais présent. Il serre contre lui le corps plus fin que le sien avec force, pour se rassurer.

— Memphis ?

— Désolé, je ... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il s'écarte, défaisant l'étreinte, mais le plus jeune lui attrape la main avec douceur et vient lui adresser un sourire sincère.

— Ça va. Ne t'en fais pas.

— Tu as sûrement raison. On rentre ?

Un air un peu hésitant. Houssem baisse la tête, paraissant un instant fatigué, avant de secouer cette dernière négativement.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas envie de revenir.

— Oh.

Memphis ne pose cependant pas de questions. Il y a quelque chose d'assez fragile dans l'air qu'aborde l'autre lyonnais qui l'en dissuade.

— Mem' ? Est-ce que ...

Il relève la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de son coéquipier, hésitant, presque timide.

— Est-ce qu'on peut aller chez toi ?

C'est un grand sourire qui apparaît sur ses lèvres à cette question.

— Bien sûr, Houss. Ma maison te sera toujours ouverte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pensez vous de la décision de Memphis de garder ses soupçons pour lui ? Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Un petit instant de frayeur qui finit par rapprocher nos deux personnages. Tonkin qui se dévoile, défaitiste, et Memphis qui sert de grands discours.


	8. Text8

Après un trajet de voiture assez court, ils finissent sur son canapé, couverture sur eux et chocolat chaud à la main.

— Mais tu vois, là, c'est une très mauvaise décision.

— N'importe quoi. Tu aurais fait autre chose toi ?

— Bah oui. Peut-être avoir plus de ...

Ses yeux se figent sur la télé, sur la série qu'ils commentent depuis tout à l'heure. Houssem fait un petit bruit doux, est-ce un rire ? Honnêtement, il est tombé amoureux de ce son.

— Je ne te savais pas aussi impliqué, Mem'.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

— C'est ça, c'est ça.

Memphis récupère leurs tasses, vides, pour aller les déposer dans la cuisine. Il s'autorise alors à jeter un coup d'œil léger à son téléphone. Un message l'y attend.  
  


De : "Tonkin"

_Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour faire de telles déclarations. Quel beau parleur !_

À : "Tonkin"

_Ahah. Peut-être que je le suis. Mais est-ce que ça t'a fait réfléchir ? Même juste un petit peu ?_  
  
  


Une sonnerie retentit juste après qu'il ait envoyé son message. Il jette un regard surpris vers le canapé où le français se trouve. Un peu de panique. De désarroi. Quand son coéquipier affiche un air serein.

Il le rejoint, ventre noué. Mais Houssem se tourne vers lui, un air jovial sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Yassin ?

— Comment ça ?

— Il est super inquiet.

Le plus jeune incline son téléphone vers lui pour lui donner accès au message envoyé par le frère de Nabil.  
  
  


De : Yassin

_Gars, ça va ? Genre quand j'ai dit que tu étais sorti, Memphis était affolé. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il est parti à ta recherche, je crois qu'il était inquiet pour toi. Tout le monde sait qu'il tient à toi. Est-ce qu'il a fini par te trouver ? Vous allez bien ? Tu t'es pas jeté du pont au moins, hein ?_  
  
  


Ses joues rosissent légèrement après cette lecture. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte d'être sorti aussi vite. Mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que Houssem le fait faire ?

— Plutôt ce que je ne lui ai pas dit.

— Tu étais inquiet ?

Il hésite un instant entre mentir ou dire la vérité mais après il se rappelle que c'est Houssem au fond, son adorable Houssem. Il préférera toujours être honnête avec lui même si le contraire n'est pas vrai. Il acquiesce doucement.

— Merci.

C'est presque un murmure et il se demande un instant s'il le remercie pour ça ou pour autre chose. Cela lui donne une certaine amertume. Amertume qui s'efface légèrement quand le français se rapproche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il se sent rougir encore une fois mais ce n'est rien comparé à son coéquipier qui n'ose plus relever le regard, le regarder en face.

— C'était pour quoi ?

— Pour te remercier. 

— Il y avait d'autres moyens pour ça. 

Le plus jeune relève les yeux pour croiser les siens et ils restent plusieurs instants comme ça, dans le silence, à se fixer. Il cherche quelque chose dans ses prunelles. Des émotions, une étincelle, quelque chose.

Le néerlandais ose. Oui, il ose. Il comble la distance qui sépare leurs deux visages et vient déposer ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui l'accompagne. C'est doux. Il pose sa main sur sa joue et le contact s'établit.

Leurs bouches bougent ensemble. Leurs langues s'entremêlent. Tendresse, passion. Il croise tellement de sentiments en une touche. 

La rupture.

Houssem se recule, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, presque effaré de ce moment qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble. Et il ne comprend pas, pas, pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le français se relève, hagard, trébuchant presque sur le canapé avant de se saisir de sa veste rapidement.

— Memphis, je ... désolé ... je dois réfléchir. Pardon.

Et juste comme ça son coéquipier fuit la maison. 

Memphis est laissé sur le canapé, le cœur à peine sortie d'un idylle éphémère, la tête pleine de questions et dans la bouche un goût de déception. D'amertume laissé sur sa langue.

Incompréhension. Est-ce qu'il s'est trompé au final ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû agir ? Pas dû l'embrasser ? Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ce qu'il ressent au fond de sa poitrine ? 

Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas honnêtement. 

Il se prend la tête dans les mains soupirant douloureusement. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué ? Il faut toujours qu'il merde quelque part.

Et, encore une fois, Tonkin ne répond même pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon dieu, les choses avancent entre Memphis et Houssem ? C'est devenu caliente pendant un instant ... Déçu ou pas du retournement de situation ? Un petit message de Tonkin, une frayeur du côté de Memphis, est-ce que Houssem n'est pas tout-à-fait honnête avec lui ?


	9. Text9

Un lundi matin. Entraînement. Comme Memphis a passé sa fin de week-end à se repasser la soirée en boucle, il n'a pas très bien dormi. Et est d'une humeur massacrante au passage.

Houssem n'est même pas présent à l'entraînement mais comme le coach semble plus au courant qu'eux, il ne dit rien.

Au fond, ça l'agace. Mais qu'est-ce que ça l'agace ! Il veut qu'ils aient une vrai conversation. Non, il en a besoin. Mettre au clair ses sentiments aussi.

— Bah alors c'est quoi cette tronche ? Tu t'es toujours pas remis de la soirée de samedi ?

— Honnêtement ?

— Oui ?

— Ta gueule Nabil.

Mais le français ne se froisse pas. Au contraire, ce dernier éclate d'un rire franc et un peu bruyant, faisant que les autres joueurs se retournent vers eux.

— T'es de mauvaise humeur mais ça te dispense pas de courir.

Il lance un regard noir à son capitaine mais s'exécute.

— Tu peux me dire ce qui va pas, tu sais ? Je vais pas te juger quand même.

Il a un air sceptique que personne ne peut lui reprocher vu la réaction précédente du plus vieux mais fini quand même par parler. Il en a besoin.

— J'ai embrassé Houssem-

— Naaaaaan ? Jure ?

Il s'arrête presque de surprise parce que l'autre lyonnais a un air très content sur le visage. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

— C'était comment ? Il embrasse bien ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu poses ce genre de questions ? 

— Je m'intéresse à toi c'est tout. Tu préfères que je m'en foute ?

— Actuellement, je suis plutôt content que tu ne sois pas dégoûté ou quelque chose du genre.

Soulagement qui s'est répandu dans sa poitrine. Il s'assume comme il est mais il a toujours peur que les autres aient un soucis avec sa sexualité. Il ne veut pas perdre ses amis. Il ne veut pas que quelque chose change juste parce qu'il peut aimer les garçons comme les filles.

Nabil a un petit air surpris avant de lui sourire et de lui taper dans le dos.

— Pour ça ? Non, jamais. Je ne pense pas que ça te définisse, Memphis. T'aime qui tu veux. Mais bon, raconte alors !

— Oh. Ça ... ça s'est mal passé. Il s'est excusé et est parti en courant, me disant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

— Mince. C'est qu'un demi pari de gagné alors. 

— Pardon, quoi ?!

Ils rejoignent le groupe d'entraînement et il se voit obligé de baisser d'un ton s'il ne veut pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ses problèmes de cœur. Leur conversation se poursuit en chuchotant.

— Vous avez parié sur moi ?

— Non. Sur vous. La différence est là. Désolé mais vous vous tournez un peu trop autour. On commence à se dire qu'il fallait qu'on vous pousse.

— Mais mêlez-vous de vos culs.

— Nos culs se portent très bien merci.

Le néerlandais soupire, se demandant ce qu'il a fait pour avoir une équipe pareille. Puis après réflexion, il se dit que, non, pour rien au monde il ne changerait cette équipe. Il l'aime telle qu'elle est.

— Je m'inquiète, finit-il par dire pour redémarrer le sujet. Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui et il ... il y a d'autres choses qui font que je m'inquiète.

— Ouais. J'aimerais que tu me dises tout et pas seulement à propos de ta vie amoureuse. Je ne suis pas si aveugle que ça, tu sais. Je suis votre capitaine. Je m'inquiète pour vous deux.

Des mots sincères qui le touchent en plein cœur.

— Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Il n'a qu'un sourire en réponse. 

Le retour au vestiaire et chez lui se fait un peu trop rapidement. Il se retrouve, seul, dans sa maison un peu trop grande pour une personne et ne sait pas quoi faire. 

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, revoit la couverture sous laquelle lui et Houssem étaient ce samedi et sent le désespoir affluer. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Il n'a toujours pas demandé le numéro de son coéquipier.

Il aurait dû. Mais il a eu peur de s'apercevoir que c'était le même que celui de son inconnu. Au fond, il a toujours cette appréhension, cette peur de découvrir que son ami vit avec de tels ténèbres à l'intérieur.

Memphis a peur de ne pas être assez. De ne pas réussir à le réconforter assez. De finir avec son sang sur les mains. 

Parce qu'il n'est qu'une personne, qu'il n'a pas réponse à tout. Et que même en essayant de comprendre les autres, on peut finir par quand même les blesser. Comment être sûr de dire les bonnes choses, les bons mots, quand il n'est que lui ?

C'est une sorte de détresse qui est en lui. Il veut l'aider plus que tout. La question reste donc la même. Est-ce que sa volonté suffira.

De : "Tonkin"

_Oui._

De : "Tonkin"

_Tu m'as fait beaucoup réfléchir._

De : "Tonkin"

_Je ne sais pas comment évaluer la valeur d'une vie. La mienne. Mais je sais que tu essaies d'être là pour moi quand même. Tu n'es pas forcément au courant de tout mais tu essaies quand même. Je suppose que ça fait bizarre._

De : "Tonkin"

_Comment te dire ça ? Ce n'est pas une question de ne plus vouloir sauter d'un pont, de ne plus se lever le matin la boule au ventre. C'est une question de t'attendre toi, chaque jour. Parce que, malgré tout, malgré ma volonté, tu réussis à t'immiscer en moi._

De : "Tonkin"

_Comment est-ce que tu peux réussir ou tous ont échoué ? Je me demande toujours. Tu es spécial, Memphis. Je ne peux pas te l'enlever. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça._

De : "Tonkin"

_Je ne peux pas te laisser me voir. Je suis pathétique. Mais s'il y a une chose que je ne te laisserai pas faire c'est détruire ta carrière._

Il sent une vague d'irritation le prendre. Détruire sa carrière ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fout de sa carrière, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas ça dont il est question. Ce n'est pas ça dont il est ...

Tellement d'indices encore une fois, tellement de choses. Il ne s'est pas attendu à avoir autant de messages d'un coup. C'est une confession. Quelque chose qui dit qu'il n'est pas si inutile. Mais ce n'est pas assez.

À : "Tonkin"

_Je prendrais le risque._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une absence de Houssem, planifiée ou non ? Memphis qui se pose beaucoup de questions et s'inquiète, un Nabil pas si aveugle que ça. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le grand retour de Tonkin qui se confie plus que jamais sur ses peurs. Et un Memphis qui ne tremble pas devant. Comment vous sentez-vous à propos de ces confessions ?


	10. Text10

Houssem soupire doucement. Il sait qu'il devra retourner à l'entraînement le lendemain, confronter Memphis et il en a peur. Il ne veut honnêtement pas faire ça. C'est si difficile. Il rêve de s'évader de son propre corps.

Ne plus être confronté à ces problèmes. Problèmes avec lesquels il est fatigué de vivre. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas les laisser derrière lui. C'est un peu dur de se débarrasser de son entourage, de sa famille, de son passé.

C'est comme ça. 

Se libérer en étant quelqu'un d'autre ? Si facile. Les mots lui viennent tout seul avec le certain confort éphémère de l'anonymat. Dévoiler ce qui ne va pas pour une fois ...

Il aurait aimé avoir le courage de le faire lui-même. Face à face. Il aime Memphis un peu trop pour se dévoiler entièrement. Il sait que celui-ci ne le détestera probablement pas, voudra l'aider comme il l'a si bien montré.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le dérange. C'est ce qu'il ressent lui. C'est une question de ne pas pouvoir s'accepter, de se sentir quelqu'un d'autre.

Il a versé des excuses et des remerciements à son néerlandais qui ne passent qu'à moitié puisqu'elles comptent pour deux. Il a toujours su que son coéquipier était une bonne personne, toujours.

C'est si dommage qu'il soit tombé si bas. C'est si dommage qu'il n'y ait presque eu personne à ce moment-là. Mais en revenant sur ce dont il se souvient ...

Il sait qu'il ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à Memphis pour ça. Un entre-deux. Retour au club rapide avant de retourner en équipe dans leurs pays respectifs.

Personne n'a vraiment remarqué. Personne ne s'en est vraiment douté. Il l'a vécu assez mal lui même et ça a suffit. Un jour plus bas que les autres. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, loin de tous.

Il l'a fait.

Une tentative de suicide.

Il a toujours pensé que les marques ne donnaient pas une bonne image, laissaient des cicatrices et faisaient que les gens se posaient des questions.

Alors, calmement, il s'est assis sur le bord d'un pont, au-dessus de la rivière. Et a fixé l'eau pendant de longues minutes, totalement calme.

C'est bizarre. Toutes les questions qu'on se pose. Y a-il une vie après la mort ? S'il n'y a que du noir, le silence ?   
Cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé.

" **Contre-nature !** "  
" **Tu n'es plus mon fils.** "  
" **Je n'ai pas élevé un monstre pareil.** "  
" **Tu me fais peur.** "

Les mots les plus douloureux viennent toujours de ceux à qui on tient le plus.

Est-ce que c'est si mal que ça d'aimer les hommes ? Il se questionne. Un peu, beaucoup. En attendant, le temps défile et il semble s'approcher un peu plus près de sa fin.

Mourir.  
Puisqu'il préférerait ne jamais avoir existé.

Et c'est si facile de se vouloir du mal, de se blâmer pour des choses qui ne sont pas vraiment de son ressort.

Personne ne choisit où il naît. Mais tout le monde peut choisir où il finit. C'est une devise simple qu'il aime appliquer à lui-même. Quelque part un peu déçu. Aurait-il dû écrire des lettres ? Quelques-unes ?

Des gens qui défilent devant ses yeux, trop. Des souvenirs. Sa famille, heureuse et unie, avant qu'il n'ose dévoiler son secret. Ses amis qui lui ont tourné le dos. Les rares qui sont restés.

Et ... et tous ceux qui ne sont pas au courant.

Les décevraient-ils s'ils apprennent sa vraie nature ? Ou est-ce qu'ils seraient plus déçus qu'il ait préféré se jeter d'un pont plutôt que d'affronter leurs réactions ?

Ses mains se sont serrées sur son jean alors que des larmes ont commencé à couler de ses yeux. Il se sent pathétique de se tenir là. Quelque part, au loin, dans les lumières de la ville, la vie continue et la Terre continue de tourner.

Sa disparition ne changerait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passe. 

Le désespoir est toujours plus fort dans sa tête. Une détresse infinie qui le noie avec le sentiment que personne ne le comprendrait. L'idée qu'il a viré de sa vie tous ceux qui comptent réellement pour lui.

Il s'est relevé.

Le vent l'a presque suivi et souffle sur lui une brise qui lui semble apaisante. Quelque chose de doux. 

Un pas devant l'autre. Ne jamais se retourner. 

Les règles pour un suicide : ne pas regretter son geste. 

Centré sur le négatif, tout a enfin semblé disparaître autour de lui. Les lumières, les immeubles, le vent, même le bruit de la rivière s'est tu. Une voix qui semble l'appeler du fond de l'eau.

Une sirène belle et bien mortelle, fidèle aux légendes. Une missionnaire de la mort de laquelle il n'a pas peur. Il tend la main vers elle.

Une vibration.

Son téléphone ? Avec une certaine surprise, Houssem l'a regardé, gisant au sol, un seul nom inscrit dessus qui l'appelle. 

Un sourire désillusionné a pris place sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr. De toutes les personnes qui doivent l'empêcher de partir maintenant, ce doit être lui.

— _Allo ? Houss' ?_

— Oui, Memphis. Pourquoi tu m'appelles via Snap ?

— _Bah j'ai pas ton numéro mais- ... t'es où ? T'es pas chez toi ?_

— Non je suis parti me promener un peu. Posé près d'une rivière, tu vois le genre ? 

Il a retourné son écran pour offrir un aperçu de la vue qu'il a de là où il est. Il en a également profité pour essuyer les restes de larmes dans ses yeux.

— _Ouais. Peut-être. Attrape pas froid en tout cas._

Il s'est permis de jauger le néerlandais, le trouver dans un si joli costume lui a fait se poser des questions. Il est beau ce soir. Peut-être un peu comme un ange gardien ? La comparaison l'a fait pouffer doucement.

— _Donc, je rentre demain. Est-ce qu'on pourra se voir ? Avec la pause et tout, on a pas vraiment eu le temps. Mais ça me ferait plaisir qu'on se refasse quelque chose ? Si tu es dispo ?_

— Je ...

Est-ce qu'il sera encore là demain ? Il a relevé son regard vers le ciel à la recherche de réponses sans vraiment en trouver.

— Oui, d'accord.

— _Okay ! Je viendrais chez toi vers ...14h. M'oublies pas, hein, je sais que t'aimes dormir !_

— Je n'oserais pas, voyons.

— _C'est ça, c'est ça._

Si il doit mourir, il peut encore attendre au moins un jour de plus non ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au milieu de toutes ces révélations, la plus douloureuse pour Houssem, sa tentative de suicide avortée. Son envie de mourir encore une fois freinée par Memphis. Des souvenirs douloureux qui ne semblent pas le quitter, est-ce qu'il aura le courage de parler ?
> 
> Bref, j'avais pas prévu de tourner au PDV de Houssem à aucun moment mais j'en ai eu l'envie alors j'espère que ça vous a pas trop dérangés ?


	11. Text11

Après tout ce que lui a révélé Tonkin, Memphis s'est demandé s'il n'était pas temps d'aller réellement demander à Houssem si c'était lui ou non. Mais il est un peu lâche. Donc il a décidé d'aller à la collecte d'informations à la place.

Ne le blâmez pas pour ça. Il veut que ça soit concret. Que ses suppositions se transforment en affirmations, ses doutes en vérité. Ou le contraire. Mais il ne pense pas avoir faux.

Mais d'abord, parce qu'il reste inquiet. Il envoie un message à son ami via Snapchat encore. Snap ... qu'il a déjà utilisé pour lui parler aux pauses internationales.

À : Houss  ❤️

_Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu dire que y avait eu quelque chose avec tes parents ?_

Il se souvient que le français était près d'une rivière ce jour-là. Il s'est senti mal de ne pas avoir pu le voir, ça lui a manqué. Ils s'étaient éloignés. Alors, comme un instinct, il a décidé d'appeler le soir même plutôt que le lendemain.

Est-ce qu'il a bien fait ? Il n'a jamais su. Mais il sait qu'elle avait été visible à ce moment-là. La tristesse de son coéquipier.

Il ne veut pas se soucier du fait que c'est supposé "détruire sa carrière". Il ne se l'est jamais caché à lui-même. Un moment arrivera où il arrêtera de le cacher au monde. Ce n'est pas Tonkin qui l'endommagera.

Si c'est l'amour ... il ira au-delà des critiques. Il défendra sa cause. Il le fera tant que c'est pour Houssem qu'il se bat. Toujours.

La première chose qu'il fait à l'entraînement c'est d'aller voir trois personnes. Ceux-ci le regardent un peu étonnés. Il les salue rapidement et reste avec eux.

— C'est que, aux entraînements, tu es plus avec mon frère.

C'est ce que déclare Yassin en jetant un regard circonspect à Léo qui, lui, hausse juste les épaules.

— J'ai besoin de vous demander quelque chose ?

— Vas-y, sourit doucement Tanguy, même si je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir t'aider ?

— Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire si quand Houssem est venu vous voir à la soirée, il a été sur son téléphone ?

Il y a un moment de silence durant lesquels ses coéquipiers réfléchissent tour à tour. Il s'étire un peu, mal à l'aise, à mi-chemin vers la vérité.

— Oui. C'était assez bref à chaque fois mais à deux ou trois reprises, il a sorti son téléphone. Il recevait des messages je crois. J'ai pas pu voir de qui par contre, désolé.

Le néerlandais remercie d'un mouvement de tête Léo pour l'information. Son cœur sombre un peu dans son estomac.

— Yassin ? Je peux te poser une autre question ?

— Bah oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu as envoyé un message pendant la soirée à Houssem. Est-ce que tu te souviens vers quelle heure c'était ?

— Ça va être approximatif par contre. Je pourrais te dire l'heure exacte avec mon tel mais là le coach est déjà en train de nous fusiller du regard alors ... vers 23h30 je pense ?

Il se mord la lèvre. À 23h30, ils étaient encore dans sa voiture. Le message qu'il a envoyé à Tonkin a été plutôt vers minuit. Est-ce qu'il est pointilleux ? Non, ça ne change rien.

Le fait que les deux événements coïncident veut dire beaucoup. Trop.

Mais, de toute façon, pour faire disparaître totalement ses doutes, il a une dernière carte à abattre, très simple au final.

Memphis se met en action dès que leur entraînement est fini. D'abord, il vérifie son phone, sans aucune réponse, et renvoie un message.

À : Houss❤️

_S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas bien ?_

Il se rend ensuite auprès de Nabil qui le boude car il n'est pas venu le voir au début de l'entraînement et lui demande simplement :

— Est-ce que tu aurais le numéro de Houssem, s'il te plaît ?

— Quoi ? Tu ne l'as toujours pas ? Mais votre relation est si ... bref. À part ça, je me sens vexé. Je vais finir par croire que je sais qui est ton préféré des deux frères Fekir.

— Pft. C'est ça, c'est ça.

Le capitaine finit quand même par s'exécuter et lui tend son téléphone avec sa liste de contact ouverte avant de s'en aller vers la douche, lui donnant la vague indication de le remettre dans son sac après.

Il cherche. L'hésitation. Trouve le bon nom. Inspire et expire. Avant que son doigt ne finisse par appuyer sur le contact.

**06 11 11 15 23**

Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il soupire douloureusement. C'est bien ça. C'est Houssem qui a vécu tout ça. Et ça lui fait mal de l'admettre.

Ses sentiments, son affection pour lui en prend un coup. Le plus jeune n'a jamais osé venir lui parler directement mais l'a fait derrière un écran. C'est un appel à l'aide.

Il ne voit plus son coéquipier pareil, c'est vrai. Mais il le voit entièrement maintenant. Avec ses blessures et ses faiblesses, pas juste ce qu'il a voulu montrer. C'est mieux. Il doit aller le trouver. Il doit lui parler.

Le garçon voulant mourir, gay, a de l'humour et de l'ironie, connaissant Tanguy Ndombele.

Le footballeur en Ligue 1, ayant choisi comme nom "Tonkin", quand le club où Houssem ayant débuté est l'AS Tonkin Villeurbanne.

Le français, ayant des origines, moins de 22 ans et timide, ayant des problèmes familiaux, là où Houssem n'a jamais vraiment abordé son entourage avec eux.

Le joueur disant qu'il n'a pas forcément toujours caché son mal-être, décidant que personne ne se soucie de lui, pas même lui, en sachant qu'ils ont eu un moment sans vraiment être proches.

Son inconnu vivant dans le Sud de la France, très curieux à son propos, qui le connaît personnellement, et lui et Houssem ont une relation plutôt intime.

Tonkin au timing si facilement correspondant à celui de Houssem, plein de peurs et d'insécurités qu'il tente de cacher.

**Houssem Aouar.**

Une question lui passe quand même par l'esprit. Est-ce que son ami s'est vraiment trompé de numéro la première fois ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La disparition de Houssem se poursuit mais devient bien plus inquiétante. Memphis s'en inquiète et met enfin fin au mystère Tonkin. Beaucoup de choses qui se dévoilent mais est-ce que tout va s'arranger ?


	12. Text12

Autant dire que se tenir devant _sa_ porte d'entrée rend Memphis nerveux. Très nerveux. Il a du mal à contenir son stress. Il a imaginé le moment plusieurs fois. L'absence prolongée de trois jours du plus jeune ne le rassure pas.

Il a finalement obtenu des informations du coach à ce propos et apparemment c'est pour un "problème d'ordre familial". Ce qu'il redoute le plus en fait. De tout ce que Houssem lui a dévoilé, c'est que sa famille ne l'acceptait pas et ne l'aimait pas, que c'était eux qui l'avait poussé aussi près du bord.

Alors qu'il les ait revus seul ...

Mauvaise idée. Il aurait aimé venir, il aurait aimé être là pour l'aider, le défendre. Et à la place, il n'a même pas été au courant. Est-ce que ça a été la raison de tous ces messages ?

Est-ce que son français appréhendait la rencontre et la seule chose qu'il ait trouvé à faire pour se sentir mieux a été de se confier à lui ?

Ses sourcils se froncent, il déteste ça. Il a un mauvais pressentiment qui flotte depuis ce matin et il se tient là sans même savoir si son ami est chez lui ou non. Tant pis.

Il pose sa main sur la poignée.

Et est surpris quand il se rend compte qu'il peut la tourner. Ce n'est même pas verrouillé. Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent et, si son coéquipier peut être tête en l'air, il ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose qu'il aurait oublié.

Mais la maison est calme. Il peut d'ici voir les affaires de Houssem traîner. Ses chaussures et sa veste mais cela date de la soirée dernière alors qu'est-ce que ça fiche encore ici ? Le plus jeune n'est pas quelqu'un de si peu soigneux non plus.

L'angoisse.

Le silence finit par lui faire peur. Il appelle, hésitant, le nom du français. D'abord dans un murmure qui se transforme vite en un cri.

Son téléphone sonne. Et, bordel, ce n'est pas le moment. Pas du tout. Mais il se fige en voyant son auteur.  
  
  


De : "Tonkin"

_Pardonne-moi._   
  
  


Non. Non, non, non. Il est en panique mais il se rue à travers la maison. Fouille les pièces. Ouvre à la volée la porte de la chambre, la seule gardée fermée. Personne dedans pourtant. Mais pourquoi ?

L'hystérie commence à prendre le dessus. Il a du mal à garder son calme et s'appuie sur le mur un instant, tentant de reprendre son esprit.

Là, il s'en rend compte.

La salle de bain est fermée aussi. Il s'y précipite et tente d'ouvrir mais c'est verrouillé. Il y tambourine mais aucun signe de vie derrière.

Alors le néerlandais tente sa chance. Il ne l'a jamais fait avant mais il se jette contre l'ouverture, tentant de la défoncer. Son épaule cogne contre le bois et c'est un peu douloureux mais il n'y pense même pas.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Un grand grincement et, enfin, c'est ouvert.

Il a la brève idée qu'il devra faire payer les réparations. Avant de s'en rendre compte qu'il s'en fout honnêtement. Il s'en carre.

Des tas de pensées traversent son esprit, juste parce qu'il a du mal à faire face à la scène qui se trouve sous ses yeux.

Houssem est là. Par terre. Du sang s'écoule de ses poignets, une flaque a déjà commencé à se former sous lui et il est plus pâle que jamais.

Son monde s'écroule.

Memphis va immédiatement à ses côtés et le soulève avec délicatesse. Il ne peut pas y croire. Il ne veut pas y croire. Ce n'est juste pas possible.

— Non. Non, non, non. Houssem. Houssem, s'il te plaît. Houssem tu peux pas ... Houssem ? Non ... Non.

Sa main est déjà poisseuse de sang alors qu'il caresse son visage et continue de l'appeler son nom. C'est une jolie opposition entre ce rouge qui s'étend sur ses boucles. Sa vue se trouble. Trouble de larmes.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas laisser de marques. Je croyais que je commençais à t'aider. Je croyais qu'on pouvait le faire. Que si je t'aimais assez, je ...

La lucidité perce enfin à travers le brouillard qu'est son esprit et il se saisit de son téléphone, laissant du carmin sur tout son écran. Ses doigts tremblent alors qu'il compose le numéro des urgences.

— A-Allo, je ... j'ai mon ami qui ... a fait une tentative de suicide. I-Il s'est tranché les veines. L'adresse ? On est à xxxx. D'accord.

Il raccroche, reste nerveux. Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il calme sa respiration laborieuse, douloureuse. Sa main finit par se reposer de nouveau sur la joue de son français, semblant presque paisible.

Il embrasse son front avec tendresse et une conviction lui reste. Peu importe si Houssem s'en sort, il ne pardonnera jamais à sa famille. Jamais.

La rage est dévastatrice dans ses prunelles et il continue pourtant à déverser des paroles douces à l'oreille de son ami sans vraiment savoir s'il peut l'entendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...pardon ? Houssem a été poussé au bord du gouffre et a fait une tentative de suicide. Surpris quand tout semblait si bien se passer ? Qu'a fait sa famille pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Memphis désespéré mais est-il arrivé à temps pour le sauver encore une fois ?


	13. Text13

Ils n'ont pas attendu si longtemps avant qu'une ambulance n'arrive. Les ambulanciers prennent immédiatement en charge Houssem et Memphis les suit sans parvenir à lui lâcher la main.

Ça le rassure presque. Mais il finit par le faire quand son ami commence à être pris en charge.

Il est en arrêt. On s'occupe de lui tout autour, essayant de le réanimer avec un défibrillateur.

Lui est juste assis dans un coin, il ne peut que les regarder et prier silencieusement pour que le plus jeune s'en sorte.

Ils arrivent enfin à l'hôpital et il est mis en attente dans le couloir alors qu'ils emmènent le français. Il s'effondre sur une chaise et est surpris quand un mouchoir entre dans son champ de vision.

— Excusez-moi mais vous ... vous pleurez.

C'est un infirmier qui se tient devant lui, lèvres pincés, l'air attristé. Il a continué à pleurer ? Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Il se saisit du tissu.

— Merci.

— Ce n'est rien.

Et juste comme ça, l'homme s'en va aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé.

Il contemple quelques instants le mouchoir avant de commencer à s'essuyer les yeux. Il doit être fort. Il doit prendre les choses en main.

De : Nabil

Donc c'est à ton tour de ne pas être là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Houssem ? Réponds s'il te plaît, je suis inquiet.

Il a du mal à se dire que ... il doit parler des problèmes de son coéquipier à sa place alors qu'il est entre la vie et la mort. Alors il appelle plutôt.

— Memphis ? T'es où ? Le coach a dit-

— Ouais justement. T'es à côté du coach là ?

— Il est dans les environs.

— Tu peux me le passer ?

Petit silence durant lequel seulement des bruits de pas sont entendus. Un fond de conversation avant qu'une nouvelle voix se fasse entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

— Pardon pour mon absence. Les problèmes familiaux de Houssem ont empiré.

— À quel point ?

— Hôpital.

— D'accord. Je vais raccourcir un peu l'entraînement et t'envoyer Nabil.

Il acquiesce rapidement. Ses yeux fixent avec nervosité la porte derrière laquelle Houssem a disparu plus tôt.

— Coach, vous saviez ?

— Je m'en doutais. J'ai essayé de lui parler même s'il n'est pas très bavard. Mais on va avoir du mal à garder son secret longtemps. Il faut surtout éviter que la presse le sache maintenant. Je vais appeler nos responsables.

— Très bien.

— Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère.

— On l'espère tous.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait puisque le capitaine de leur équipe ne tarde pas à arriver à l'hôpital duquel il a soigneusement donné l'adresse.

— Tu tiens le coup ?

— Je crois que ... j'irais seulement mieux si je le vois.

Son équipier hoche la tête et pose une main dans son dos pleine de réconfort. Mais ses yeux sont remplis d'inquiétude.

— Tu peux me dire comment tu l'as trouvé ?

— Il était dans la salle de bain, j'ai dû défoncer la porte m-mais il y avait beaucoup de sang. Je ... il répondait déjà plus. Il était inconscient alors j'ai appelé.

Ses idées sont totalement confuses, brouillées. Son esprit est en bordel. Il prend son visage dans ses mains. Il doit se calmer.

— Okay. Quelle épaule ?

— Gauche.

— Tu me laisses regarder ?

Memphis hausse les épaules et tend son bras sans trop de soucier. Nabil soulève le tissu et grimace.

— Elle est un peu gonflée. Tu vas avoir un sacré bleu. Je me demande même si ...

Le français passe sa main dessus et il siffle de douleur. C'est foudroyant. Soudainement, bouger l'épaule lui semble presque impossible. Il serre les dents.

— Ça fait mal ? C'est normal. Je crois qu'elle est luxée.

Plus que mal. Se jeter contre la porte n'a pas été la meilleure des idées mais il n'a pas eu d'autres choix sur le coup. Son ami hèle un infirmier et il reconnaît celui qui lui a tendu le mouchoir plus tôt.

— Oui ?

— J'ai un ami qui a un souci d'épaule.

L'homme acquiesce et jette un coup d'œil rapide en manipulant avec précaution son bras avant de reculer, une mine grave sur le visage.

— Bon, je vais la remettre en place mais ça va faire mal. Après, je vais te la bander et tu vas devoir minimiser les mouvements. Trois semaines minimum d'arrêt. Suis-moi.

Il lance un regard à Nabil mais ce dernier lui fait un signe de tête. Il suit l'infirmier jusqu'à une salle où il s'assoit sur le lit.

— Je suis Jeremy au fait. 

— Encore merci pour tout à l'heure.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Il a dû t'arriver un sacré truc pour que tu sois dans cet état.

Jeremy constate les choses tout en sortant une seringue qui ne le rassure pas vraiment mais il se contente de continuer la conversation.

— J'ai un ami qui a été admis ici entre la vie et la mort. Je ne sais pas s'il va bien. J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

— Tu n'as pas senti la douleur ?

— Non, je ... Je savais que quelque chose était en train de lui arriver alors j'ai juste foncé la tête la première, je n'y ai pas pensée.

— C'est normal, ce doit être l'adrénaline. Mais tu dois quand même beaucoup tenir à ton ami. Je vais t'injecter un sédatif pour diminuer la douleur.

Memphis acquiesce et grimace en sentant l'aiguille froide s'enfoncer dans son bras. C'est toujours désagréable, il n'a jamais été un grand fan des vaccins. C'est presque un soulagement quand elle est retirée.

— Au fait, ton ami va bien.

L'infirmier lui sourit doucement mais il n'a pas le temps d'assimiler l'information que son épaule est remise en place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houssem a été pris en charge mais va-t-il s’en sortir ? L’arrivée de Nabil et l’intervention du coach. Memphis tellement pris par ses émotions qu’il se blesse ... un chapitre plein de pots cassés ?
> 
> J’en profite pour vous dire que je suis en week-end donc mon rythme risque de se ralentir vu que le réseau est pas tip top.


	14. Text14

Quand Memphis revient dans le couloir, son épaule bandée, des consignes et des médicaments prescrits, Nabil n'est plus tout seul puisqu'il a été rejoint par Tanguy.

— Tu as mal ?

— Pour l'instant, elle est juste endolorie mais je sens que la douleur est toujours là. Des nouvelles d'Houssem ?

— On peut aller le voir.

L'espoir fleurit doucement dans sa poitrine dès qu'il entend ceci. Le bras du plus âgé passe au-dessus de ses épaules alors qu'il le mène jusqu'à sa chambre.

— Il va bien maintenant, d'accord ? Il va avoir besoin de toi je pense. Ne t'effondre pas maintenant quand tu as fait autant de chemin. Garde à l'esprit que tu l'as sauvé et que tu vas pouvoir t'expliquer avec lui.

Il acquiesce mais ne parvient pas à dire quoique que ce soit.

— Tu parlais avec lui par message ?

Il fixe, surpris, Tanguy qui vient de parler parce que ce dernier a été si discret depuis le début qu'il a presque oublié sa présence.

— Oui. Au début je savais pas vraiment que c'était lui. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'était trompé de numéro.

Un petit sourire vient orner les lèvres du plus jeune. C'est un sourire pas très joyeux, mélancolique, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

— C'est lui qui m'avait demandé ton numéro. Je savais pas que ... Il t'aime beaucoup, Memphis. Aide-le s'il te plaît.

— Je le ferais, bien sûr. Mais vous pouvez le faire avec moi. Il aura besoin de tout le monde, de toute l'équipe. Pour lui montrer qu'ils l'acceptent comme il est.

Nabil lui jette un regard ébranlé, empli d'admiration et de soulagement.

— Oui, je commencerais à amener le sujet avec l'équipe.

— Il faut le laisser venir à nous d'abord.

Ils franchissent la porte pour pénétrer la chambre au silence troublé seulement par les bruits du moniteur. Houssem dort au milieu des couvertures et a retrouvé quelques couleurs. Mais tout ce blanc ...

Ses coéquipiers avancent quand il reste figé dans le cadre, à l'observer de loin. Le cœur battant à ses tempes.

Il apportera des fleurs la prochaine fois.

— Memphis ?

Les deux autres lyonnais le regardent avec inquiétude et il secoue la tête avant de les rejoindre.

— Ça fait un choc de le voir comme ça.

— Si calme, si paisible. Je me sens fautif, murmure Tanguy, sa main planant au-dessus du visage de l'endormi, sans oser le toucher. Si j'avais pu voir comment il se sentait vraiment, on n'en sera peut-être pas là.

Il a du mal à se rapprocher du blessé, du mal parce que plus il est près, plus il peut constater cette terrible vérité. Une vérité qui inclue que Houssem a voulu mourir et a fini par essayer de le faire.

Ça fait mal. Il a échoué. Il n'a pas été assez présent. C'est lui qui aurait dû être là pour lui, personne d'autre.

— On va y aller, d'accord ? On va te laisser un peu d'intimité.

Intimité ? Le néerlandais se retourne vers le français le plus âgé, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Comment ça, un peu d'intimité ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Moi ? Rien, c'est toi qui interprète. Mais bon, notre jeune ami a l'air d'avoir besoin de repos et de réconfort.

— Jeune ami ? Parce que vous êtes quoi vous ? Des papys ?

— C'est toi qui va lui procurer du réconfort ? Parce que tu sembles pas à la hauteur de la tâche hein.

Nabil lui tire la langue et finit par entraîner Tanguy avec lui, lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille que Memphis ne peut pas entendre.

Laissé seul, il se place enfin près du dernier français, observant son visage doux et paisible. Sa main hésite un instant avant de se poser sur sa joue, la caressant avec tendresse.

— Tu es vivant, mon dieu, tu es vivant. Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire si je ... si je t'avais perdu.

Il ne se soucie pas vraiment de sa voix qui tremble et qui diminue de volume au fur et à mesure, ni du fait que Houssem ne l'entend probablement pas. Non, il a besoin de dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

— J'aurais été tellement fautif. J'aurais du venir te parler plus tôt. Mais il y avait tellement de chances que tu te braques. Tu avais du mal à parler par toi-même, sinon tu n'aurais pas cacher ton identité ?

Il rit doucement, se moquant un peu de lui-même, de son propre désespoir.

— C'est un peu pathétique. Mais si tu te réveilles, je ...

Il ferme les yeux un instant, se remettant les idées en place.

— Non. Quand tu te réveilleras, je serais là pour toi et je te promets qu'on affrontera tout ensemble. Ta famille, le regard des autres, tout.

La porte s'ouvre calmement et Jeremy apparaît derrière. Ce dernier lui jette un regard plein de sympathie avant de se rapprocher.

— Il va bien, tu vois ? On préconise un réveil un peu compliqué mais ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps. Il sera sur pieds bien assez vite.

— Tu t'occupes aussi de lui ? Ça fait pas un peu beaucoup ?

— T'en as pas entendu parler ? Restrictions budgétaires, la grève et tout. C'est dur d'exercer en ce moment, pas que je m'en plaigne.

L'infirmier change les poches, vérifie les constantes avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre.

— Bon courage.

Le silence est de nouveau là. Pesant. Ses yeux se posent sur la pendule et l'heure un peu trop avancée. Il va bientôt devoir partir, même si c'est tout sauf ce qu'il veut.

De : Nabil

_On ira voir Houssem ensemble demain ? Léo et Yassin veulent venir si ça te dérange pas ?_

Pourquoi ça le dérangerait ? Ce n'est pas lui qui va contrôler les visites. Il répond rapidement, gardant un œil sur le temps.

Il dépose ensuite avec tendresse un baiser sur le front de Houssem avant de se relever. Sur le pas de la porte, il hésite un instant puis se retourne.

— Je reviendrais demain.

Toujours aucune réponse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. Un Houssem en vie mais toujours inconscient, quelques révélations supplémentaires, un entourage inquiet. Mais surtout Memphis inquiet et protecteur. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?


	15. Text15

Memphis observe les fleurs qu'il tient dans ses bras et se demande si ce sera assez bien. Si son hôte va aimer leurs couleurs mais surtout s'il va comprendre leurs significations.

Quelques coquelicots pour l'apaisement, la consolation, des mauves signifiant une affection pure et douce, plusieurs perces-neiges, espoir de jours meilleurs. Et au milieu de tout ça, deux tulipes rouges en déclaration d'amour discrète.

Ses trois coéquipiers ont sifflé en voyant son bouquet, à la fois moqueurs et compréhensifs. Il leur a souri, presque timide pour une fois.

Il les a déposés dans un coin de la chambre, toujours trop silencieuse à son goût. Fier d'apporter un peu de couleur à la monotonie constante du blanc.

— Tu sais, ça fait bizarre les entraînements sans toi. Vraiment, il y a un vide. Je me tourne pour te parler et t'es pas là. C'est une sensation étrange de te retrouver seulement ici, déclare doucement Léo, coupant court au calme de la pièce.

— Clair que ton absence ne passe pas inaperçue et je sais que tu as sûrement vécu des choses dures ces derniers temps. J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles. Pas en tant que capitaine mais en tant qu'au moins ami.

Yassin est le seul qui ne dit rien et se contente d'observer Houssem. Ses yeux parlent pour lui, une myriade d'émotions y est visible.

Il s'est assis proche de l'inconscient, a pris sa main dans la sienne dans un réflexe qu'il n'a même pas fait exprès d'avoir. Ça le rassure.

Les conversations continuent, lentes, instaurant une ambiance paisible. Comme si aucun d'entre eux n'osait honnêtement déranger le sommeil de leur ami.

Tout vole en éclat quand la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant un inconnu. Inconnu étrangement familier. Il a une part de ressemblance avec Houssem.

— Qui es-tu ? Demande-t-il immédiatement, méfiant.

— Son cousin, Hakim. Et vous êtes ses coéquipiers je suppose. Pardon, j'étais vraiment inquiet. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir l'autre jour à la maison, c'était une erreur pour lui de revenir. Il est parti précipitamment, je n'ai pas pu le rattraper. Et là j'apprends qu'il est à l'hôpital ...

Le néerlandais se rassure aussitôt. Le ton de l'arrivant est plus que sincère, il se soucie profondément du blessé.

— M'enfin, on est plus sur un petit-ami qu'un coéquipier pour Memphis-

— Hé !

— Et nous on est ses amis.

Mais Hakim a un sourire rassuré, presque rayonnant à ces mots, il passe un regard sur chacun d'entre eux avec la même bienveillance.

— J'en suis soulagé alors. Aidez-le, s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire grand-chose, je déteste tellement notre famille pour ça.

Comme détendue par ces révélations, l'ambiance redevient pareille à celle d'il y a quelques instants. À une exception près, une personne en plus. Mais ce dernier s'immisce si bien dans le sujet que c'est presque comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Memphis se détend, relâche sa prise sur la main de Houssem. Son cousin zieute un instant le bouquet de fleurs avant de lui sourire de plus belle.

— Je suis sûr qu'elles vont lui plaire.

Ses joues chauffent encore une fois. Comment est-ce qu'il a su que c'était lui, bon sang ?

— Quoiqu'il ne connaît pas grand-chose au langage des fleurs donc je suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne tes sentiments.

— Oh mais c'était pas ... je ...

— C'est bien de l'aimer. C'est bien d'être là pour lui. Merci de prendre soin de lui. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de proche. Quelqu'un à qui il peut s'abandonner, tu vois ?

— Je ne sais pas si je serais la bonne personne pour ça.

Hakim se contente d'hausses les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

Leur conversation dure encore un moment jusqu'à ce que Jeremy pénètre dans la pièce pour prendre les constantes du patient.

— Jerem' ? Sacré surprise de te voir ?

— Euh ... bonjour, Hakim. Je me disais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose. C'est un membre de ta famille ?

— Mon cousin. Tu t'en occupes ?

— Oui et non. On tourne quoi.

L'infirmier semble étrangement timide face au cousin de Houssem. Memphis est intrigué mais c'est Nabil qui le devance.

— Vous vous connaissez ?

— On s'est connus à la fac. Je ne pensais pas te revoir, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici ? Je pensais que tu voulais faire-

— Oui, oui.

La gêne semble faire place à l'agacement chez Jeremy puisque ce dernier, ayant fini ses soins, sort de la pièce rapidement.

— Je vais y aller. Et aller le voir. Je reviendrais sûrement donc à la prochaine ! Bonne chance, Memphis.

Hakim part à son tour, les laissant dans le silence. Aucun d'entre eux n'a compris ce qui vient juste de se passer.

L'heure avance encore une fois. Léo est le premier à le quitter puis Nabil et son frère le laisse à leur tour dans la chambre. « En toute intimité » lâche encore une fois le capitaine.

Cette fois, ça le fait un peu rire.

Se retrouver seul est ce qui lui faut pour commencer à parler. De tout et de rien, il a juste besoin d'entretenir la conversation.   
Il préférerait que son ami puisse l'entendre bien sûr.

— Donc, je suis revenu. Y avait du monde aujourd'hui, hein. Un sacré remue-ménage. Ils tiennent tous à toi. On a rencontré ton cousin aussi. Je savais pas qu'il te restait quelqu'un qui ne t'avait pas rejeté.

Ses yeux se glissent sur la fenêtre et le soleil qui est en train de se coucher.

— J'ignore trop de choses à ton propos je suppose. Et je t'ai amené des fleurs. Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras. Je ne sais pas si elles ne seront pas fanées quand tu te réveilleras.

Il écarte les bouclettes du front de Houssem, étonné du contact de leur deux peaux. La sienne froide et celle du plus jeune chaude.

— J'aimerai que tu me répondes, que tu me parles mais je suppose ... je suppose que ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

Il se mord la lèvre pour éviter qu'un sanglot sorte de sa gorge et se lève pour quitter la chambre.

Il n'arrive même pas à se retourner, son cœur lui fait mal. Mais la main sur la porte, il se fige.

— M ... Mem ... Phis ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des fleurs, de jolies fleurs, descellant une déclaration d'amour cachée. Le cousin d'Houssem apparaît, que pensez-vous de lui ? La peine, le chagrin et, enfin, Houssem qui se réveille ?


	16. Text16

Memphis se retourne lentement, pétrifié. Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quand son regard trouve celui de l'occupant du lit, il est confronté à diverses émotions.

— Tu ... pleures ? Pour- ...

Houssem se met à avoir une quinte de toux un peu violente et il se précipite pour lui offrir un verre d'eau.

— Merci. Je ... Ah. Je l'ai fait.

Mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'apitoyer puisqu'il se jette sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

— Ouais et t'as intérêt à pas le refaire. Je ne le supporterais pas. On peut tout affronter ensemble, je t'aiderais autant qu'il le faut, mais ne meurs pas. Je t'en supplie ...

Face à sa détresse évidente, son coéquipier ne dit rien de plus et se contente de lui rendre son étreinte. C'est doux. L'un comme l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. Quand il est un peu calmé, il se recule pour observer son coéquipier. Sa main se pose sur sa joue. Il est fasciné.

— Tu es Tonkin. Je m'en doutais un peu mais le savoir a été autre chose. J'étais soulagé quelque part mais plus dévasté. J'avais mal rien que de penser que c'était arrivé à toi. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

— Memphis ...

— Non, c'est vrai. Tu es tellement de choses, Houss', tellement de choses. Tu es incroyable et je ne pense pas ... je ne pense pas que tu méritais cette entourage-là. Mais je suis peut-être influencé par le fait que je t'aime.

Houssem se fige, les yeux dans le vide, la surprise présente sur tout son visage. Ébahi, n'y croyant pas. Sous ses doigts, il sent sa peau frémissante.

— Non, tu ne peux pas ... Ce n'est pas vrai.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Je suis instable. Je vais ruiner ton bonheur, je ... Si tu restes avec moi, tu vas sûrement souffrir. Tu as vu ? Je ne te mérite pas.

Le plus jeune enfouit son visage dans ses mains, coupant son contact avec sa joue. 

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Je voulais mourir. J'ai déjà essayé. Et cette fois-là, tu m'avais sauvé. J'ai été égoïste, j'ai pensé que tu ne me prêterais jamais attention alors quand j'ai eu ton téléphone, j'ai préféré lancer un jeu. Voir si tu me trouverais vraiment, si tu tiendrais à moi.

Les mots coulent de la bouche de l'autre lyonnais en cascade et lui-même est étonné qu'il se confie autant à lui. Le plus qu'il ait eu a été par message après tout.

— J'ai trop dépendu de toi. Je t'ai entraîné là-dedans simplement parce que j'avais peur. Et j'avais enfin trouvé le courage de le faire mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. De penser que je voulais que tu me sauves.

Le néerlandais a du mal à tout assimiler. A du mal à trouver sa place dans cette chambre blanche. Sa respiration est presque coupée. 

— Tonkin me permettait de te dire des choses sans vraiment être moi. La liberté en quelque sorte. 

— Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé t'aider, tu as tenté de te suicider ...

C'est presque un murmure. Parce qu'à ce moment, l'image le frappe et se superpose au moment. Cette image de Houssem baignant dans son propre sang. Bon dieu, ça lui retourne l'estomac encore une fois.

— Pardonne-moi. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je ne le serais jamais.

La voix de son coéquipier a perdu du volume, s'est réduit à un chuchotement comme la sienne. Ce dernier a également relevé son visage et a planté ses iris dans les siennes, semblant chercher une réponse.

Réponse que Memphis n'est pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner. Mais ils restent comme ça pendant plusieurs instants, yeux dans les yeux. Sans rien se dire.

L'éclat de fragilité qu'il peut déceler dans son regard, c'est ça qui le fait agir. C'est ça qui lui permet d'oser une nouvelle fois, le cœur étrangement léger après avoir pris conscience qu'il pouvait le perdre.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes avec douceur, hésitation. Il demande l'autorisation que le plus jeune lui accorde assez vite. Et c'est si différent de leur premier baiser et à la fois si familier.

Leurs langues se croisent avec une langueur et une lenteur simple. Ils prennent le temps et c'est réconfortant. Sa main se pose dans sa nuque et il profite de cet appui pour incliner leurs visages ensemble.

Il finit par se reculer mais garde sa main là où il l'a placée. Houssem est magnifique, lèvres gonflées, joues rosées. 

— Je souhaiterais que tu puisses te voir comme je te vois maintenant. Tu es si beau.

— Arrête. Ne dis pas ça. 

La gêne est si visible sur le visage de son coéquipier que ses joues ne font que rougir davantage. Il en profite pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

— De toute façon, que tu le veuilles ou non, à présent tu m'auras dans tes pattes. Je resterais tout le temps à tes côtés pour veiller sur toi. Tout le temps.

Il appuie sur chacune de ses syllabes pour insister et son compagnon lève les yeux au ciel avec, malgré tout, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Mon cauchemar.

— C'est ça. Je suis une bénédiction plutôt.

Memphis rit doucement et se fait une place dans le lit. Houssem vient se blottir contre lui et soupire de soulagement.

— Mon ange gardien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retrouvailles, déclarations d'amour, compréhension ... et tout semble s'arranger pour notre petit couple ?


	17. Text17

Même quand Nabil et Tanguy viennent les voir, Houssem ne se décolle pas de lui et reste étonnamment silencieux.

Ce n'est pas que Memphis n'a jamais raffolé de câlins ou quelque chose du genre mais ce silence fini par l'inquiéter.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure.

Gêné encore une fois d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, le plus jeune bafouille des excuses.

— Désolé, je ... je pensais à ma famille.

— Ta famille ?

Il fronce les sourcils et se redresse. Une colère froide se glisse dans ses veines et son compagnon doit le sentir puisqu'il pose une main sur son bras.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si énervé à leur propos, Mem' ? Tu sais, ils ne sont pas-

— Je retiens que c'est à cause d'eux que tu as vécu tout ça. Peu importe la religion, peu importe leurs idéaux, tu étais pour certains leur enfant, pour d'autres, leur frère, leur ami, quelqu'un. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'aient rejeté pour ta sexualité !

Il hausse un peu le ton, sa voix claquant dans le silence. Le plus jeune lui offre un regard tendre, reconnaissant, qui le calme presque immédiatement.

— Je ne connais pas le langage des fleurs. Mais ...

Il détourne son regard vers le bouquet qui trône dans la pièce, surpris du changement de sujet. Les fleurs ont déjà commencé à perdre de leur éclat.

— Mais je sais ce que signifie les tulipes rouges.

Il inspire calmement, curieux car si son coéquipier a marqué une pause, il n'a pas fini de parler.

— Merci, Memphis. Et je ne l'ai pas encore dit mais je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Au point que ça me fait peur. Si je te perds, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

— Tu ne me perdras pas, Liefde. Je suis là, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je te protégerais. On affrontera les épreuves ensemble, d'accord ?

— Et si je te dis que je veux revoir ma famille ?

Sa mâchoire se crispe mais il arrive à comprendre les motivations de son amour. Alors il acquiesce doucement.

— Si tu veux les revoir, même si je suis contre, alors je t'accompagnerai. Je te soutiendrai jusqu'au bout. Si jamais tu craques, si jamais tu t'effondres, je te relèverai.

Les yeux de Houssem viennent trouver les siens puis, comme soulagé, il vient l'embrasser. Leur baiser ne dure pas longtemps puisqu'un toussotement vient les interrompre.

— Désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je voulais vous parler un petit peu.

Hakim se dresse dans l'embrasure de la porte, très gêné et, dans cette position, il ressemble beaucoup plus à son cousin qui a, en le voyant, le visage qui s'éclaire légèrement.

— Hakim, tu es venu ? Mais les autres ont dit que tu ne devrais pas.

— Ils ne vont pas m'empêcher de te voir. Je suis grand, je n'ai plus dix ans. C'est notre famille mais tu l'es aussi. Et même s'ils ne le savent pas encore, je vais probablement fréquenter un gars donc ...

Son coéquipier rit doucement, bien qu'un peu de désespoir semble visible dans ce son. Famille maudite.

— Mais je vais retourner les voir.

— Quoi ?! Non, je refuse. Tu n'y iras pas. Dis quelque chose toi aussi, Memphis, on peut pas le laisser faire ça.

Hakim se tourne vers lui, presque implorant, mais Memphis secoue la tête, d'un air interdit, reprenant ce qu'il a déjà dit, même si il n'aime pas ça.

— On ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Mais on peut être là pour lui. S'il te plaît, comprends ça.

— Je sais, je sais ... Cette entêtement ... on a le même. Mais est-ce que tu as vu les fleurs, elles-

— Pas toutes mais j'ai compris l'essentiel.

Et, alors qu'il ne s'y attend pas du tout, Houssem se tourne vers lui et l'embrasse avec douceur et tendresse, le laissant coi.

— Je suis content que ce soit lui.

— Même si tu n'avais pas été d'accord, je l'aurais quand même choisi.

Un peu gêné qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Après tout, durant cette conversation, il est devenu quoi ? Un mur ? Une chaise ?

— Bon, déso de vous avoir interrompu, je vais m'en aller. On en reparle par message, Hous'.

— Oui, oui.

Cette phrase a au moins le mérite de lui rappeler quelque chose d'important. Il dégaine son téléphone et va rapidement dans ses contacts jusqu'au fameux "Tonkin".

— Comment tu m'as appelé sur ton phone ?

— Hein ? Euh, je ... je n'ai pas ...

Intrigué d'une telle et soudaine timidité, il tente d'attraper le mobile de son amour qui gémit et essaye de le cacher.

— C'est si gênant que ça ? Allez, fais-moi voir !

Il réussit finalement à attraper le-dit objet et va dans les messages. Il se fige rapidement, un petit rire passe ses lèvres.

— Tu vois ? Tu te moques !

— Mais c'est adorable, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

**Mon Memphis** 😳😊

Il dépose un petit baiser sur la joue de Houssem avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'y garder avec un bonheur évident.

— Tu es mon petit-ami, tu imagines ? Mon petit-ami. J'aime que tu sois possessif.

— Petit-ami ... oui.

Ils passent enfin un bon après-midi au milieu de tous ces jours sombres. C'est le début de quelque chose d'un peu mieux. Il y aura des erreurs, il y aura de mauvaises passes dans leur relation.

Mais ils peuvent y arriver ensemble. Et, avec un petit sourire, il change à son tour le nom de son copain sur son téléphone.

**Mijn Liefde** ❤️


	18. Text18

Ils oublient presque tout ce à quoi ils font fait face. Ils essayent de vivre plus normalement, de se reposer. Mais les dégâts sont là, ils sont faits. Memphis les constate alors qu'ils reviennent chez Houssem après une semaine passée chez lui et qu'il retourne dans la salle de bain.

Voir le sang qui parsème encore le sol est en rappel douloureux. La pièce est restée pareille. Il y a la trace du corps, la trace de ses pas et de ses genoux, le couteau dans l'évier ... 

Il jette le couteau avant de commencer à nettoyer le sol. Tout nettoyer. Chaque trace laissée. Frénétiquement, avec ardeur. Il a besoin que tout ce rouge disparaisse de sa vision, il ne peut pas le supporter.

— Mem' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne se retourne pas pour voir son petit-ami figé dans l'encadrement, non. Il s'attelle à sa tâche. Concentré, pas vraiment là. Ce n'est que quand le français pose sa main sur la sienne qu'il revient à la réalité.

— Ça va ?

Le plus jeune a un air très inquiet. Il s'en veut de le faire paraître ainsi.

— Oui, je ... oui.

— Non. On va sortir de cette salle d'abord, d'accord ?

Sa mains aux jointures presque blanches est détachée de l'éponge et son compagnon l'entraîne hors de la pièce.

— Mais ... et le sang ? Il faut le nettoyer. Il faut-

— Plus tard.

Il est ramené au salon où Houssem le pousse sur le canapé pour monter sur ses genoux, appuyant une main sur son torse.

— C'est quelque chose que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, Memphis. Vraiment pas. Je suis vivant, je suis là avec toi. S'il te plaît.

Leurs yeux se connectent. Et, petit à petit, le regard de son copain le calme au plus profond de lui. Il y a quelque chose qui lui assure que tout va bien. Qu'ils vont bien maintenant. Alors il respire profondément, bien que leur position devienne inconfortable.

— Je sais, c'est juste ... cette vision de toi ... elle ne veut pas me quitter. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point l'idée de te perdre me remplit de désespoir.

— Memphis ...

— Mais tu as raison. On va bien, pas vrai ?

Le plus jeune baisse la tête tristement.

— Pardonne-moi, c'est ma faute.

— Liefde ! Arrête de te blâmer, je t'en prie. On va devoir sérieusement arrêter d'en parler, ça ne fait que nous donner des idées noires.

Et le néerlandais commence à avoir sacrément chaud pour le coup. Le poids de son coéquipier sur ses genoux, son torse et sur son bassin ... il sent son corps qui commence à y réagir.

— Houss', est-ce que tu pourrais descendre s'il te plaît ? 

— Est-ce que tu-

Houssem se fige au-dessus de lui et ses joues commencent à rougir. Memphis détourne le regard, embarrassé. 

— Oh. Je vois. 

Cependant son petit-ami ne bouge pas pour autant et c'est une situation très, très, très gênante pour lui. Il se mord la lèvre pour se contrôler un tant soit peu.

— Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? Je veux dire ... est-ce que tu veux qu'on ... que tu me prennes ?

Une blague pourrait franchir ses lèvres mais il la retient car à ce moment précis son compagnon semble si timide, si hésitant, en se proposant que c'est adorable.

— Oui. Je veux dire, non. Enfin, oui mais pas si tu ne le veux pas et- ... Attends.

Il respire un moment, prenant le temps de mettre ses pensées au clair.

— Déjà, je ne te prendrais pas. On fera l'amour. Ça et uniquement ça. Ce n'est pas une question de ce que j'ai envie ou besoin, moi. C'est une question de ce que toi tu veux, c'est tout.

— Cool.

Cool ? Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'un Houssem très désireux et enflammé pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse avec une ardeur folle. 

L'empressement les saisit. Il soulève son camarade qui, à ce moment précis, lui paraît si léger, trop léger. Ce dernier enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'emmène avec lui à tâtons, dans sa chambre.

Se cogne légèrement. Dur de s'orienter quand il embrasse à pleine bouche le plus jeune et peine à se détacher de ses lèvres. L'étend sur le lit et, sous lui, les joues rosées, le souffle court, le sweat soulevé à moitié, le français est l'incarnation même de la tentation.

— Attends, je ...

Il se fige un instant, inquiet. Son coéquipier a passé un bras sur son visage, l'air incroyablement gêné, voulant se cacher.

— Je ne veux pas que tu les voies.

Le murmure parvient à ses oreilles doucement. Il met un instant à comprendre. Il secoue la tête et enlève rapidement son haut avant de faire la même chose pour son compagnon qui gémit.

— J'ai dit que-

— Tais-toi, Liefde. 

Surpris, un peu choqué, Houssem ouvre grand les yeux mais reste silencieux. Ils sont tous les deux en boxer et Memphis se saisit des bras, des avants-bras de celui qu'il aime pour aller embrasser les marques, les plaies qui ne sont pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées.

— Je t'aime, Houss'. Je t'aime vraiment. Et ça signifie tout aimer de toi, même les preuves de ta faiblesse. Je prends tout, je m'en fous. N'aie pas honte devant moi. Jamais.

L'autre lyonnais lui lance un regard plein de fougue et de désir. Il parcoure son torse, embrasse et mordille la peau tendre. Sans s'arrêter. Il est déjà dur dans son jean et, contre sa cuisse, son partenaire l'est aussi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Houssem ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ?

— ...je te veux ... en moi ... ahhhh ....

Il s'exécute. Il donnerait tout pour garder plus longtemps ce moment éphémère dans sa mémoire. 

Avec du lubrifiant, il creuse à l'intérieur de son désormais amant, va chercher plus loin. Et tire des gémissements plus que lubriques du footballeur quand il tape contre un point précis.

— Je ... t'aime Memphis ... je t'aime.

Il l'embrasse plus profondément encore alors qu'il s'enfonce en lui. Les mains de son camarade s'enfonce dans ses épaules, laisseront des marques il le sait. Leur cadence, leur rythme est effréné. 

Il s'est passé tellement de choses entre eux, tellement d'événements, les montagnes russes de bonheur, la tristesse, la peur, la tendresse. Ce moment semble inattendu et il sonne également comme une douce récompense, le final.

Arriver dans des râles, son amour le précède de quelques secondes. Et juste comme ça, l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, dans les bras de celui qu'il aime, il se dit que c'est peut-être tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée d'une longue absence. Manque d'inspiration et arriver à cette scène m'a bloquée pour une raison que j'ignore. Le drama n'est pas totalement fini, tout comme cette histoire ne l'est pas.


	19. Text19

Quand Memphis se réveille, la place à côté de lui est vide. Il fronce les sourcils, se saisit de son téléphone. Son doigt plane un instant au dessus de l'écran avant qu'il ne commence a taper un message.

À Mijn Liefde  ❤️ :

_Pourquoi ne te trouves-tu plus dans mes draps, dans mes bras ?_

Il reste encore quelques instants dans le lit, en caleçon, un sourire béat sur le visage, à regarder le plafond. Il a toujours du mal à croire que tout cela s'est passé. Le matelas est vraiment confortable.

De Mijn Liefde  ❤️ :

_Ce ne sont pas tes draps, mon amour, mais les miens._

Son sourire ne peut que prendre de l'ampleur sur son visage. Bon dieu, ce surnom. Il soupire doucement.

À Mijn Liefde  ❤️ :

_Et la réponse à ma question ?_

De Mijn Liefde  ❤️ :

_Pourquoi tu ne te lèverais pas pour la trouver ?_

Il glousse et roule des yeux. Il a compris qu'il n'était pas assez matinal pour son compagnon, c'est bon. Il s'étire mais ne fait pas l'effort d'enfiler autre chose.

D'ailleurs, quand il pénètre dans le salon, il découvre que Houssem est à peine plus couvert que lui plus qu'il porte juste un jogging. D'ici, il peut voir son torse et son dos, tous deux couverts de marques. Cela le rend fier.

Il s'avance à pas de loup derrière son petit-ami, très lentement. Puis il passe ses bras autour de son ventre et vient déposer des baisers dans son cou.

— Mmh, un certain Tonkin m'a dit que je devais me lever.

— Évite ce genre de blagues ...

— Ton club débutant pas vrai ? Adorable.

Il peut voir d'ici son partenaire rougir légèrement. Il défait son emprise pour venir lui faire face et l'embrasser, pour de vrai cette fois. Le plus jeune y répond volontiers et il laisse ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux de celui qui lui fait face.

— Et du coup, pourquoi se lever aussi tôt ?

— Quelques trucs à faire. Et je t'ai fait le petit-déjeuner.

Il peut voir d'ici une tasse de café qui a été versée et du pain fraîchement acheté. Le français n'est pas resté ici, il est sorti. Il suppose que cela fait parti des choses qu'il avait à faire.

— Merci, Liefde. Je t'aime tellement !

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Un certain silence retombe. Il y a beaucoup de non-dits à l'intérieur. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite mais plus les secondes s'écoulent plus il s'en rend compte. Toute cette scène, comme si Houssem attendait quelque chose, son approbation peut-être ou alors ...

Cela ressemble à des excuses d'une certaine façon. Il n'est pas bon pour décrypter ce qui se passe actuellement mais il croit le sentir. Et quand son coéquipier baisse la tête, une lueur morne au fond du regard, il sait qu'il a raison.

— Hous', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? 

— Rien, je ... rien.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-le moi ? 

Il laisse échapper cela sous une forme de question, il reste doux et prévenant à l'égard du lyonnais qui semble pouvoir se briser à tout moment entre ses mains.

— J'ai l'impression de t'avoir forcé à être là. Depuis le début, je n'ai pas été honnête et soudainement tu ... je me suis demandé si tu voulais vraiment de moi, je me suis demandé si j'en valais vraiment la peine.

Son interlocuteur se tord les mains nerveusement, ses yeux ont commencé à s'humidifier.

— Je me suis demandé ... bon sang ... depuis le début j'instaure cette sorte de dépendance entre et c'est si mauvais. Je ne sais pas comment faire parce que j'ai peur de trop t'aimer ? J'ai peur ...

Sa voix se brise. Memphis secoue la tête et pose une main sur sa joue avec tendresse, essuyant les larmes qui commencent à couler.

— Regarde-moi, regarde-moi, mijn hart ? S'il te plaît.

Et quand son compagnon relève son regard brun humide et le plante dans le sien, il ne peut s'empêcher de venir l'embrasser. Leur baiser a un goût salé. Sel qu'il récolte sur ses lèvres et sur sa langue.

— Je t'ai choisi aussi, Houssem. Je t'ai choisi. Je ne suis pas là par contrainte ou par obligation. On verra comment notre relation se développera, je veux juste te sortir de là d'accord ?

Un sanglot doux, à peine audible, s'échappe de son petit-ami et il presse encore plusieurs baisers sur sa bouche, légers, éphémères, à peine une pression qu'il répète et répète et répète.

— Comme je l'ai dit, je t'aime. Ce n'est pas grave si tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Tu peux me le dire et je serais toujours là pour toi. D'accord ?

Une inspiration profonde.

— Je voudrais tout oublier. Je voudrais laisser tout ça derrière moi. Comme les traces de sang que j'ai nettoyées dans le salle de bain. Pouvoir passer un coup dessus et l'effacer, comme si ce n'était pas une blessure, une cicatrice qui n'avait jamais guéri, comme si ça ne faisait pas partie de moi, comme si je n'avais pas appris à vivre constamment avec.

— Je sais. On ne pourra probablement jamais l'effacer, tu n'oublieras pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, au fond. Parce que je te ferais le supporter, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Cette fois c'est son lyonnais qui vient l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'est incroyablement fort, à chaque baiser il a toujours l'impression de redécouvrir son partenaire.

— Pour être honnête, je me sens désarmé face à tout ça. Mais je veux tellement t'aider, je ne peux pas juste y prétendre mais si tu me laisses ... je ferais de mon mieux. Je te le promets.

— C'est plus que suffisant.

Et le plus jeune le marmonne, la tête enfouie dans son torse. Il est une nouvelle fois si adorable. Un véritable trésor qu'il aimerait protéger. Le peut-il seulement.

Il aimerait, il aimerait vraiment retrouver ce jeune de dix-sept ans, en passe de devenir footballeur professionnel à l'OL, originaire de l'AS Tonkin Villeurbanne, et lui dire que ce n'est pas grave d'aimer les garçons et lui dire que ce n'est pas grave même si sa famille est contre et lui dire qu'il y a plein de personne comme lui dans le monde entier et lui dire qu'il l'attend, dans le futur, pour l'aimer comme il se doit.

Il aimerait faire beaucoup plus qu'il ne le peut. Houssem se laisse aller contre son torse, soupirant doucement, apaisé. Ils restent comme ça, pendant quelques instants, juste à se tenir au milieu de leur salon.

— Mem' ? Tu viendras voir mes parents avec moi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voilà, voilà, écrit dans la soirée entre deux révisions de mes E3C. Les exams ça me motive toujours à faire autre chose, c'est fou. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!


End file.
